Pandora
by Adin Sharp
Summary: (Road Rovers/Gargoyles) The legend of Pandora's Box proves to be much more than a myth as the Rovers and Eldon finds out,


ROAD ROVERS: QUICK STRIKE   
  
  
  


"Pandora"   
  
  
  


Story by: 

Eric Sharp   
  
  
  


1ST ROUGH DRAFT 

April 17, 2000   
  
  
  


2ND ROUGH DRAFT 

June 09, 2000   
  
  
  


Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road 

Rovers universe are the property of Warner Bros. I nor 

this script are connected with Warner Bros. in any way, 

shape or form. Story contents, characters, names, 

situations and anything else associated with Road 

Rovers: Quick Strike is Copyright 1997-2006 by Eric 

Sharp (efsharp@3web.net) All rights reserved. This 

document may not be publicized or reproduced in any 

way, shape or form. It must remain fully intact and may 

not be altered in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for- 

profit entertainment purposes and is not intended to 

infringe on any Copyrights. Demona and the Ultra-Pack 

are the property of the Walt Disney Company and Buena 

Vista Television, All Rights Reserved.   
  
  
  


"Pandora"   
  
  
  


Scene-Introduction   
  
  
  


There is no background other than a Black Screen. The 

Road Rover Symbol (Barking Dog) fades in the center of 

the screen just as the words "TV-Y7 AV" fades in. 

QuickStrike.mid starts playing in the background.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(VOICE OVER) 

There are many Rovers, and many forms into teams, 

forming a tight bond with each other. But few have exceed 

in the way that two teams have, in that they've a Road 

Rover Sub-Group. These are the stories... the missions.. of 

those two teams and the sub-group known as: Quick 

Strike.   
  
  
  


The moment the words, "Quick Strike" is said, the camera 

cuts to a city, with several vehicles coming down the road: 

The Land Striker (a primarily brown and tan van with the 

Road Rover Symbol on its doors with Cyan (a male 

Dalmatian Cano-Sapien (having a human body with a 

canine head, tail, fur, claws, etc.) and has white fur with 

liver-colored spots and has brown eyes. He is wearing the 

normal Road Rover Uniform) driving it, with Aurora (a 

female Brittany Cano-Sapien and has orange fur with a tan 

nose and has Brown Eyes. She is wearing the normal Road 

Rover Uniform), Tyron (a male Scottish Deerhound Cano- 

Sapien and has dark blue Gray fur and Gray Eyes. He is 

wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) and Powerplay 

(a male Labrador Retriever Cano-Sapien and has yellow 

fur and blue eyes. He is wearing the normal Road Rover 

Uniform) as passengers), Cyctrons (a Blue and White 

Cyctron with the license plate reading: "Tricks", a 

completely Red Cyctron with a license plate reading: 

"Recoil", a yellow and white Cyctron with a license plate 

reading: "Sparks", and a completely Blue Cyctron with a 

license plate reading: "Sky-4" with Eldon (a male 

Dingo/Rottweiler Morph Cano-Sapien (That is, can 

Morph into any one of those forms). He is wearing an 

Blue Shirt and Black Jeans and have his sword by his side. 

He is currently in his Dingo form (Reddish-Brown Dingo)) 

driving Tricks, Stalker (a human female with red hair and 

striking blue eyes and is wearing an red shirt and black 

jeans) driving Sparks, Dreamer (a Female German 

Shepherd with Brown Fur and a Black handle Cano- 

Sapien who is wearing a purple shirt with Black Pants) 

driving Sky-4 (aka Skycycle) and Skater (Being Dreamer's 

twin, she looks exactly like Dreamer and is wearing a blue 

jeans jacket, a white shirt, and blue jogging pants and 

boots) driving Recoil) and the Road Base (a Trailer Truck 

with Edward Franklin (EF) (a male Sheepdog Cano- 

Sapien who looks almost like Shag, except where Shag 

has a black nose, EF has a pinkish nose) driving with 

Goldenrod (a male light-gray Coyote-Sapien with 

green eyes, and wears a black shirt, black jacket and black 

jeans) as a passenger) while just overhead flies the 

Phantom Striker (a sleek black jet, with dual guns at the 

front, and triple engines at the front. At the nose of the jet 

and at the tail is the Road Rover symbol with Dama (a 

female German Shepherd Cano-Sapien and has Beige fur, 

and has Brown Eyes and is wearing the normal Road 

Rover Uniform) flying it with Blades (a female Akita 

Cano-Sapien, and has Red fur with brown highlights and 

has Hazel Eyes and is wearing the normal Road Rover 

Uniform), and Streetwise (a male Boxer Cano-Sapien and 

has fawn fur with white highlights on his feet, paws, chest, 

and head and has brown Eyes. He is wearing the normal 

Road Rover Uniform) as passengers), Adin (a male Dingo- 

Sapien who has tawny brown fur with white 

highlights. He is wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) 

and Harlem (a male Collie Cano-Sapien with a blue-gray 

eye, the other eye is pale white, and has Reddish-Gold 

Bat-like Gargoyle wings. Harlem usually wears a Leather 

Jacket with a pale white shirt with black pants. On his 

right side is his multipurpose gun). They continue down 

this city street as the camera cuts to several scenes during 

the series:   
  
  
  


Eric transdogmafying into Adin, Bronx getting blasted, 

and changing into Eldon, Blades karate kicking a Cano- 

Mutant, Harlem flying high, Streetwise using his Super 

Punch power, Aurora becoming invisible, Candice and 

Joan being transdogmafied into Dreamer and Skater, 

Tyron using Levitation on a table, EF punching a Cano- 

Mutant, Cyan typing on a computer just as someone is 

sneaking up behind him, Goldenrod getting a drop on a 

hunter, Powerplay using his water power, Stalker leaping 

out of the shadows, and finally, Dama winking at the 

camera, before becoming Damage and attacking the 

camera, then the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


A plain white background, at which nothing happens then 

Everybody leaps in from off-screen (left and right) and 

takes a fighting pose before the camera FADES OUT to:   
  
  
  


The Road Rover Symbol seen at the beginning. The Road 

Rover spins and separates into two, just as the words, 

"Road Rovers" fades in. One of the Road Rover Symbols 

enters the "o" in "Rovers". A moment later, the words, 

"Quick Strike" also fades in, with the remaining Road 

Rover Symbol entering the "Q" in "Quick". As the 

background music fades away, so does the words and 

symbols.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


SCENE-Warehouse   
  
  
  


This is a typical warehouse. The camera focuses at some crates, as 

the word, "Pandora" appears on screen for a couple of seconds 

before fading away. Just then, Greta comes in from off-screen and 

slam into some crates. Greta is a female rottweiler Cano-Sapien. 

She is wearing the typical Road Rover Uniform. She is also wearing 

a Red Bow-like collar. Greta rubs her head and looks off-screen.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(TRUTHFULLY, SNOBBY) 

Look, Girlfriend, the long and deadly claws look is out! 

Try Cashmere sweater, like okay?   
  
  
  


From off-screen, Hyena towards Greta, grinning insanely. Hyena is 

a female cyborg (Half Human/Half Machine). While Hyena's face still 

looks human, everything from the neck down is all machine. She is 

wearing the UltraPack symbol (A golden head of a fox, with fiery 

red eyes).   
  
  
  


HYENA 

(THOUGHTFULLY, DEADLY) 

Well, maybe, once I ripped your head off!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SCREAMING, OFF-SCREEN) 

Not while I'm around, guv!   
  
  
  


Hyena looks off screen as a kick comes in, slamming into Hyena's 

face, who stumbles back for a bit, before looking at Colleen, 

murderously. Colleen is a female collie Cano-Sapien. She is wearing 

the typical Road Rover Uniform.   
  
  
  


HYENA 

(MURDEROUS) 

Then, allow me to remedy that...   
  
  
  


Colleen and Greta dives out of the way as Hyena fires her 

laser armgun, destroying some crates where Colleen and 

Greta once were. Greta frowns, sharply.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(GRIMACING) 

I feel sorry for the guy who is her boyfriend.   
  
  
  


Greta looks at Colleen.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANXIOUS) 

So, how are suppose to stop her?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

I got an idea, Greta, get ready with the bolo.   
  
  
  


Greta nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BLUNT) 

Got it.   
  
  
  


Colleen leaps out and faces Hyena, carrying My Boyfriend. Colleen 

smiles as she aims My Boyfriend at Hyena.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SLY) 

Hello, Meet My Boyfriend.   
  
  
  


Colleen fires sponges at Hyena soaking her. Hyena just 

blinks before laughing insanely.   
  
  
  


HYENA 

(LAUGHING INSANELY) 

HA! Do you expect a sponge to defeat me!   
  
  
  


Colleen smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SMUG) 

Depends. Greta, NOW!   
  
  
  


Greta pops up, holding a tennis ball.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SLY) 

Here you go, Hyena!   
  
  
  


Greta tosses the tennis ball, which expands to become a bolo, 

which quickly entangles Hyena, however Hyena doesn't even look 

a bit concern. She just laughs.   
  
  
  


HYENA 

(COOLLY) 

Nice Bolo. Mind if I snapped it?   
  
  
  


Hyena tries to break the bolo, but it instead shocks Hyena, 

who screams.   
  
  
  


HYENA 

(SCREAMING, IN PAIN) 

AAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Greta grins.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SMUG) 

Here's a note: Water Soaked Sponge and Electricity don't mixed.   
  
  
  


Colleen walks towards Hyena and checks, before smiling.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

She's out.   
  
  
  


Greta grins as the camera pans to Blitz, Exile, and Shag, who 

are pitted against Jackal. Blitz is a male Doberman Cano-Sapien 

and is wearing the typical Road Rover Uniform. Exile is a male 

Husky Cano-Sapien and wearing the typical Road Rover Uniform. 

Shag is a male Sheepdog Cano-Sapien, who when transdogmafied 

only gets bigger. Jackal is a male Cyborg, and is generally the 

male version of Hyena. Blitz looks at Exile, while Shag is 

hiding behind some crates. Jackal is searching for the Rovers.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(NERVOUS) 

Exile, why are we up against this psycho?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXPLAINING) 

Because comrade Hunter and Eldon are handling Mutant Wolf Guy 

and Colleen and Greta are handling Psycho Cyberlady. We have 

to handle himski.   
  
  
  


Jackal is still searching, he is nearby the Rovers.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(GENTLE, EVIL) 

Come on, doggies, I won't hurt you...too much.   
  
  
  


Blitz and Exile pops up, with Blitz carrying the Tooshie 

Biting Bouquet. They look at Jackal.   
  
  
  


BLITZ/EXILE 

(EXCITED, NERVOUS, IN UNISON) 

YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!   
  
  
  


Jackal crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(SMUG) 

Oh, really? Somehow, I really don't think so.   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes glows blue and a blue beam strikes Jackal 

instantly freezing him. Exile grins.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SARCASTIC) 

I'm glad you've decided to cool offski.   
  
  
  


Jackal just smiles and shakes before shattering his icy 

prison. Exile blinks.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SHOUTING) 

BULSHOI!!!   
  
  
  


Jackal aims his arm gun at Exile and fires. Exile is hit in the chest 

and he collapses to the floor. Jackal smiles down at Exile.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(SARCASTIC) 

I'm so glad you like my stun beam. Now, time for the real thing.   
  
  
  


Jackal aims his armgun at Exile, who could only look at 

Jackal defiantly. Just then, Blitz leaps out the shadows, 

claws extended.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANGRY) 

NIEN! It's time for the biting and the clawing for the soft 

mushy parts.   
  
  
  


Jackal's eyes goes wide and quickly raises a arm. Blitz's 

claws makes grooves in the metal, but does little damage. 

Blitz's eyes goes wide as Jackal runs over and grabs him. 

Blitz struggles wildly.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(HONEST) 

Nice try, Rover. I think I'll give you a "A" for effort.   
  
  
  


Jackal aims his armgun at Blitz, who is still trying to get free. 

This makes Jackal grin like a insane madman.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(CRUEL, MOCKING) 

Let's see how you'll look without your head.   
  
  
  


Blitz whimpers and closes his eyes as Jackal grins savagely as 

the armgun glows brightly. Exile, still feeling the stun effect, 

could only watch in horror. Just then, a missile comes out of the 

blue and strikes Jackal. Shag grins and rahs. Jackal releases Blitz, 

who pants.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(SCREAMING, IN PAIN) 

AAAAAAAAHHH!   
  
  
  


By now, Exile has recover, and looks at Jackal.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EVILLY) 

Nyet. Time for your systems to feel the heat.   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes glows red and a red beam strikes Jackal's 

exposed circuits. Jackal cries out in extreme pain.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(SCREAMING, IN EXTREME PAIN) 

GAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Blitz extends his claws.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SLY) 

Don't mind me, I'm just taking out a few wires.   
  
  
  


Blitz slashes at a couple of wires. Jackal cries out 

before going unconscious. Exile checks and nods before 

patting Blitz on the back.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(THANKFUL) 

He's out. Thanks, Blitz, for saving my lifeski.   
  
  
  


Blitz stands proudly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PROUD) 

It's no problem. I'm here to save all your tooshies.   
  
  
  


Exile frowns and looks at Blitz.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Blitz...   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(HONEST, DISGUSTED) 

Seek Helpski.   
  
  
  


As Blitz frowns, the camera pans away from Blitz and Exile to 

Eldon and Hunter, who are behind some crates. Hunter is a male 

Golden Retriever Cano-Sapien, and he is wearing the typical Road 

Rover uniform. Just behind them is Wolf, who is tearing up some 

crates, searching for Eldon and Hunter. Wolf is a male 

Werewolf-mutant (Think of a normal werewolf, but with the muscle 

mass of a Mutant). Eldon looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CURIOUS) 

Hunter, why are we up against Wolf again?   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HONEST) 

Well, I didn't exactly planned for all 3 Ultra Pack members to 

be here. Besides, remember he jumped us.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DISGRUNTLED) 

I know, but still, I rather be attacking Jackal or Hyena 

than Wolf.   
  
  
  


Just then, Wolf's voice booms out.   
  
  
  


WOLF 

(SHOUTING, ANNOYED) 

COME ON OUT, ROVERS! I'M HUNGRY! AND I HEARD DOGS TASTE GOOD!   
  
  
  


Eldon just blinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DEEPLY DISTURBED) 

...I'm hoping, praying that he MEANS Hot Dogs.   
  
  
  


Hunter grimaces.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(GRIM) 

Somehow, I seriously don't think so.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

We need to take him out and fast.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WORRIED, HONEST) 

I know that. But Wolf's strength is amazing. When he was a human, 

he was simply strong, as a Wolf-Mutant, he was able to defeat 

Goliath. I hate to think what he's capable of as a Werewolf-Mutant.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

We can't attack him directly, that will something akin to 

commit suicide.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MUSING) 

True. But I think we may have a way, with this.   
  
  
  


Hunter takes out a tennis ball. Eldon frowns and looks at the 

tennis ball carefully before looking at Hunter.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

A Tennis Ball?   
  
  
  


Hunter shakes his head.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Actually, a Water Ball. Similar to a Water Balloon, except 

it holds compressed water. But, it hasn't been tested, yet.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Swell. But, if it works, it won't do much, except make him 

smell REALLY funky.   
  
  
  


Hunter holds out another tennis ball.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

That's why we're also gonna use the bolo ball is as well.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles then frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WORRIED) 

Cool. But, will it be enough to defeat him?   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

I hope so, otherwise the sleep balls will have to do.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns, sharply.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNNERVED) 

We already tossed out 4 Sleep Balls. 2 Would be enough for 

Cano-Mutants, but 4?!   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

I know. Take the bolo ball, Eldon.   
  
  
  


Eldon grabs the bolo tennis ball.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUSING) 

Alright. I'll distract him so you can get behind him without 

him noticing.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(WORRIED) 

Right. Be Careful.   
  
  
  


Eldon grins.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFIDENT) 

Will do.   
  
  
  


Eldon runs out. Wolf notice this.   
  
  
  


WOLF 

(EXCITED) 

ROVER!   
  
  
  


Eldon takes out his sword and grins.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYING, SMUG) 

Hm. You don't look too tough. TAKE THIS!   
  
  
  


While Eldon is distracting Wolf, Hunter sneaks away. Eldon leaps 

and tries to slash Wolf with his sword, but Wolf notices and 

grabs Eldon's sword and tosses it away from Eldon. Eldon eeps as 

Wolf grabs him. Wolf grins widely.   
  
  
  


WOLF 

(DARK) 

You're SO wrong, Rover. Allow me to prove how truly wrong you are.   
  
  
  


Wolf throws Eldon. Eldon smashes into some crates, with each 

crate crashing down on top of him. Wolf picks Eldon up again 

throws him agin. Again, Eldon crashes into some crates. Eldon 

groans in pain as Wolf walks up, grinning down at Eldon.   
  
  
  


WOLF 

(SMUG, THOUGHTFULLY) 

Don't worry, I won't end it so quick. I like to see my enemy 

in extremely agony before I kill them.   
  
  
  


A sharp whistle is heard. Wolf blinks as he turns around and 

sees Hunter, who is tossing a tennis ball, up and down. 

Hunter grins.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(GRIM) 

You're one twisted person, Wolf. Here. Catch this.   
  
  
  


Hunter toss the ball, which strikes the ground in front of 

Wolf, and completely soaks him. Wolf grunts.   
  
  
  


WOLF 

(ANNOYED) 

WATER?! I don't know who you are, Rover, but you're dead, if you 

think water will defeat me.   
  
  
  


Eldon takes out his tennis ball as well.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLY, IN PAIN) 

Maybe this will help as well.   
  
  
  


Eldon tosses the ball which expands into a bolo and entangles 

Wolf. Wolf growls and tries to break free of the bolo but gets 

electrocuted instead.   
  
  
  


WOLF 

(SCREAMING, IN PAIN) 

AAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Wolf goes unconscious. Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Well, that's that. Eldon, how are you feeling?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT, IN PAIN) 

Like I went up against a Bull and lost.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, the other Rovers moves towards where Hunter 

and Eldon are.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Hyena is captured.   
  
  
  


Greta sniffles.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SAD) 

But I have to report a Casualty...I BROKE A NAIL!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody just blinks at Greta. Exile steps up.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Jackal is captured as wellski. Thanks to Shagester.   
  
  
  


Blitz crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(MUTTERING) 

After I distracted Jackal, that is.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, the police arrives. A cop steps out of his 

squad car and smiles at the Rovers.   
  
  
  


COP #1 

(GRATEFUL) 

Thank you, Road Rovers. We can handle it from here.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods and addresses the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Alright. Let's head home, Rovers. Our work here is done.   
  
  
  


Once the Rovers leave, the police proceeds to gather the Ultra 

Pack. Jackal looks at Hyena.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(CONCERNED) 

Sis? Are you okay?   
  
  
  


Hyena groans as she wakes up and mutters something under 

her breath.   
  
  
  


HYENA 

(ANNOYED) 

Yeah, but the next time, I meet those two Rovers, they're 

both dead.   
  
  
  


Jackal nods.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(REMEMBERING, ANNOYED) 

I know, sis, I know.   
  
  
  


Jacket taps Wolf.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(BLUNT) 

Wolf, Wake up.   
  
  
  


Wolf groans as he ever so slowly wakes up. Once Wolf glances 

around, he crosses his arms, and sighs.   
  
  
  


WOLF 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

Huh? Oh, this again. Yay. I get to break out of Jail, soon...   
  
  
  


Jackal shrugs.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(ANXIOUS) 

Whatever. Did you set up the package as requested by 

our boss?   
  
  
  


Wolf nods.   
  
  
  


WOLF 

(TRUTHFULLY) 

Yeah, soon, the Rovers will be peaceful sleeping little 

puppies, just perfect for the boss.   
  
  
  


Jackal grins.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(PLEASED) 

Swell. It looks like Christmas came early this year.   
  
  
  


JACKAL 

(MUSING) 

Too bad, the Rovers won't like being the present.   
  
  
  


Wolf grins as well.   
  
  
  


WOLF 

(EVILLY) 

Too true, Jackal, too true.   
  
  
  


The Ultra Pack laughs insanely. Two cops look at each other.   
  
  
  


COP #1 

(UNEASY) 

Why are they laughing? I figured that they'll at least be depressed 

or at angry...but laughing?   
  
  
  


Cop frowns.   
  
  
  


COP #2 

(WORRIED) 

I know what you mean. Makes me wish whoever these three are 

talking about are gonna be okay.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, the TurboJet Rover flies overhead. The 

Ultra Pack sees the TurboJet Rover and grins at each other and 

continue to laugh even loud than before.Two cops notice this 

and frowns at the TurboJet Rover.   
  
  
  


SCENE-TurboJet Rover-Cockpit   
  
  
  


This is a typical cockpit, which can seat several, with many controls 

on the dashboard. On one side is Hunter (Pilot), Blitz, Muzzle and 

Eldon. Muzzle is a male rottweiler, strapped to a cart and 

wearing a straitjacket and a metal muzzle. He's a normal 

dog. On the other side is Colleen (Co-Pilot), Exile, Shag 

and Greta. Currently, Hunter is on the radio, talking to 

the Master.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT, TO RADIO) 

At this moment, the Ultra Pack is being escorted off to 

Jail. We're currently en route to Mission Control.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(FROM RADIO, STATICY, PLEASED) 

Good work, Rovers. What's your ETA?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INFORMATIVE, TO RADIO) 

Around Three hours, We'll give full mission debriefing when 

we arrive. Hunter, out.   
  
  
  


Hunter turns the radio off. Greta and Blitz smiles.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(PLEASED) 

Good. Soon, I can do my nails.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PLEASED) 

Ya. Me too.   
  
  
  


Exile narrows his eyes as he looks at Greta and Blitz.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Don't be weird pampered girl.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DEEPLY DISTURBED) 

And don't be weird boy.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Colleen frowns as she smells the air.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANXIOUS) 

...What's that smell?   
  
  
  


Hunter blinks and looks at Colleen.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANXIOUS) 

I don't know what it is, but I can smell it.   
  
  
  


Blitz looks at Shag, disgusted.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(DISGUSTED) 

MOP BOY! Did you get rid of that year old pizza, yet?!   
  
  
  


Shag crosses his arms and rahs. Colleen shakes her head.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CAUTIOUS) 

It's not from, Shag, Blister. But it is something.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

I can smell it too.   
  
  
  


Suddenly, Muzzle collapses to the floor. Colleen blinks.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCITED) 

MUZZLE! Muzzle collapsed!   
  
  
  


At the same time, Shag also collapses to the floor.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

So did Shagester!   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

This smell does seem familiar...as if it's familiar...   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(MUSING) 

This is weirdski.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms as he sniffs, before his eyes goes wide.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SHOCKED) 

NO! SLEEPING GAS!   
  
  
  


Colleen blinks, before yawning and rubbing her eyes.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(TRYING TO STAY AWAKE) 

BLIMEY! I...feel...so...tired....   
  
  
  


Colleen collapses to the floor. Blitz yawns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SLEEPY) 

Me...too...Hunter...wake us up...when we reached... 

Mission Control...   
  
  
  


Blitz falls asleep. Exile blinks.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

NYET! This is not goodski!   
  
  
  


Exile rubs his eyes and yawns, before blinking.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED, SLEEPY) 

And I can't keep myself awakeski!   
  
  
  


Greta yawns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SLEEPY, BLUNT) 

Me neither...Oh, well, I do need my beauty sleep...Night...   
  
  
  


Greta falls asleep. Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(TIRED) 

Nyet...Not Greta...too...   
  
  
  


Exile yawns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SLEEPY) 

Hunter...Eldon...get us...home...pleaseski...   
  
  
  


Exile falls asleep. Hunter blinks as he struggles to stay awake.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STRUGGLING, SLEEPY) 

Gotta...stay...awake...Just...gotta...   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes Hunter, frantically.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRANTIC) 

Hunter! NO! Stay awake!   
  
  
  


Hunter yawns as he closes his eyes.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLEEPY, DEFEATED) 

...I'm...Sorry...Guys...   
  
  
  


Hunter falls asleep. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(GRIM) 

Gotta put the TurboJet Rover on the ground before the gas over takes 

me too.   
  
  
  


The gas begins to effect Eldon. Eldon rubs his eyes and blinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STRUGGLING, SLEEPY) 

No...The Gas...Gotta...fight it...Gotta...land the jet...safely...   
  
  
  


Eldon sees a building through the windshield. Eldon narrows 

his eyes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLEEPY, GETTING WEAK) 

That...building...gotta...land there...only hope...   
  
  
  


Eldon yawns and shakes it off and tries to continue to pilot.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STERN, SLEEPY) 

Just...a bit...further...   
  
  
  


Eldon continues to pilot the jet.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Roof   
  
  
  


The TurboJet Rover goes into VTOL mode and lands safely on 

the building.   
  
  
  


SCENE-TurboJet Rover-Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Eldon releases the control stick 

and yawns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(RELAXING, SLEEPY) 

...I did it...The TurboJet...is down...   
  
  
  


Eldon looks around and smiles as he closes his eyes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLEEPY) 

We're...safe...guys...Safe...at last...   
  
  
  


Eldon falls asleep. For a while there's no movement, then a 

female figure which has a gargoylian figure. There isn't much 

visible except to note that she is wearing a gas mask. The 

figure looks down at Eldon's unconscious form.   
  
  
  


VOICE 

(CRUEL, FROM GAS MASK) 

That's what you think, Eldon. But you're all far from being safe.   
  
  
  


VOICE 

(EVIL) 

As is all of humanity.   
  
  
  


The figure laughs evilly.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Empty Room   
  
  
  


The words, "6 hours later" appears on screen for a few 

seconds, before fading away. This is a empty room, void 

of furniture and such. The only thing here of notice is 

Hunter, still unconscious. With a groan, Hunter wakes up, 

and sits up.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(GROGGY, CONCERNED) 

Where am I? COLLEEN! BLITZ! SHAG! EXILE! MUZZLE! GRETA! ELDON!   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns as he hears nobody answer, and he stands up.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Gotta find them. I hope they're okay.   
  
  
  


Hunter runs out the room at super speed, leaving a trail of 

fire behind him.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Empty Room   
  
  
  


This room is similar to Hunter's room, except it has Greta 

in it, unconscious. With a groan, Greta opens her eyes, 

and icks.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(GROGGY, DISGUSTED) 

...Great. I'm in a room that Martha Stewart painted. GROSS!   
  
  
  


Greta slowly stands up and looks around, and hrms.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BLUNT) 

Looks like I'm alone. Gotta find the others.   
  
  
  


Greta grimaces.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SICK) 

Hopefully, they're in better rooms than this.   
  
  
  


Greta rushes out of the room.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Empty Room   
  
  
  


Again, it's the same as the other rooms, except that Exile is 

here. Exile wakes up and slowly stands up, and take a quick 

look around.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(GROGGY, EXCITED) 

BULSHOI! COMRADES! WHERE ARE YOUSKI?!   
  
  
  


Exile frowns sharply.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(STERN) 

Must find themski before whoever captured us do something 

to themski.   
  
  
  


Exile rushes out of the room.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Empty Room   
  
  
  


(Like it's the same with the rest of the rooms like okay?). Colleen 

is here, unconscious. Colleen slowly wakes up, and sits up, before 

taking a look around.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(WORRIED) 

...Well this is blooming lovely. Huntie? Exile? Blister? 

Shag? Muzzle? Greta? Eldon?   
  
  
  


Colleen grimaces.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(GRIM) 

Blimey! Gotta find them!   
  
  
  


Colleen rushes out of the room.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Empty Room   
  
  
  


(Like it's the same with the rest of the rooms, like okay?). Blitz 

is here, unconscious. Blitz slowly wakes up and groans, before 

looking around.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(GROGGY, SICK) 

I feel like a drank a BAD Peppermint Milkshake. Guys?   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(STERN, PROUD) 

They must be in trouble. I'll save their tooshies...once I find 

them, that is.   
  
  
  


Blitz rushes out of the room.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Empty Room   
  
  
  


(Like it is the same like the rest of the rooms, like okay?). Shag 

is here, unconscious. Shag slowly watches up and rahs? as he slowly 

sits up. Hearing no answer, Shag stands up, and whimpers, before 

resolving to find the other Rovers, and heads out of the room.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Empty Room   
  
  
  


(Like it is the same like the rest of the rooms, like okay?). 

Muzzle is here, unconscious. Muzzle wakes up and uh-uhs as he 

looks around, before hopping out of the room, obviously 

searching for the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Empty Room   
  
  
  


(Like it is the same as the other rooms, like okay?). Eldon 

is here, unconscious. Eldon wakes up and groans as he gets 

to a sitting position.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(GROGGY, INANE) 

So, that's how being hit by a quarryhammer feels like...   
  
  
  


Eldon slowly stands up and looks around, frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUESTIONING) 

Hunter? Colleen? Exile? Shag? Greta? Muzzle? Blitz?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns as he hears no answer.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANXIOUS) 

Gotta save them!   
  
  
  


Eldon rushes out of the room.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Hallway   
  
  
  


It is a typical hallway. Various doors opens and all the 

Rovers rushes out...and SLAMS into one another.   
  
  
  


ALL 

(IN PAIN) 

OOF!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter rubs his head, as if in pain.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(GRIMACING, IN PAIN) 

I would have not predicated this. Bummer.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(MUSING) 

At least we're all safe.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CURIOUS) 

Da. But where are our red collars? It seems that we're now 

wearing these green collars. Including Eldon.   
  
  
  


Everybody blinks.   
  
  
  


ALL 

(SHOCKED) 

HUH?!   
  
  
  


Everybody looks and sure enough, everybody has a green 

collar (including Eldon). Greta looks at hers with a 

look that screams "Unbridled Hatred".   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(DISGUSTED, CRYING) 

Ick. Green. I WANT MY RED BOW COLLAR!!! WAH!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter pats Greta.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Easy, Greta. Now, let's first find out where we are first.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

We'll separate into groups of four. Greta and Eldon, Shag and 

Muzzle, Blitz and Exile, and Colleen and Myself. If anyone 

finds anything, call in the other teams. Okay?   
  
  
  


Everybody nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

Right, Huntie.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Okay.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNCERTAIN) 

I guess.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD) 

Then, let's go, Road Rovers!   
  
  
  


Colleen glances at Hunter.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(MUSING) 

Do you think we're gonna find anything, Huntie?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

I hope so, otherwise we're sunk.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns and nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(WORRIED) 

I know.   
  
  
  


Exile glances at Blitz.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

C'mon, Weird Boy, let's start searchingski.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Ya, Ya. Don't be so pushy.   
  
  
  


Greta glances at Eldon.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BLUNT) 

C'mon El. Let's search.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

I'm right behind you.   
  
  
  


Shag and Muzzle heads down one way, with Blitz and Exile 

heading down another way, Colleen and Hunter heading down 

a third way, and finally Greta and Eldon heading down the 

fourth way.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Hallway   
  
  
  


This is a another part of the hallway, with Shag and Muzzle walking 

down it. They both notice a doorway with light coming from it. Shag 

howls loudly which sends the other Rovers running to where Shag and 

Muzzle is. Hunter looks at Shag.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

What did you find, Shag?   
  
  
  


Shag mutters and rahs as he points at the doorway. Eldon hrms 

and grins.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STERN) 

ALRIGHT! Finally, we're gonna get ourselves some answers!   
  
  
  


Eldon prepares to rush through the door, but Colleen holds him 

back. Eldon looks at Colleen, who shakes her head.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Stay, Eldon! We don't know who kidnaped us. Besides, there might be 

a army in there.   
  
  
  


Greta grimaces.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SHUDDERING) 

That would be just swell.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING, GRIM) 

Da. Still, comrade Eldon has a point. We need to find out 

what's going onski.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(WORRIED) 

And see if we can get out of here, alive.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CAUTIOUS, COMMANDING) 

Proceed with caution, Rovers...   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CAUTIOUS) 

And be ready for anything.   
  
  
  


Everybody nods and everybody carefully and cautiously enters 

the room.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Computer Room   
  
  
  


This is a typical area that has numerous computers, all of 

various sizes, scattered about. Demona is here, typing on 

one. Demona is a navy blue skinned gargoyle with red hair 

with deep green eyes. She is wearing a leather blouse and 

a loincloth.Demona turns around and upon seeing the Rovers, 

trying to sneak in, and smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(PLEASED) 

Ah, my guests has finally awakened. How delightful.   
  
  
  


Hunter blinks and takes a step back, before looking at the 

other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STUNNED, WHISPERING TO THE ROVERS) 

WHO'S THAT?!   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns sharply.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Well, you know that every family has a black sheep? Well, this 

is the Clan's. She's Demona.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST, WORRIED) 

Be very careful, she's dangerous.   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(PLEASED, EVILLY) 

Well, I'm not surprised that you know me so well, Eldon...or should 

I call you...BRONX?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns sharply.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNNERVED) 

...I'm not gonna ask how you found out. Somehow, I KNOW I won't 

like the answer.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns and points at Demona.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

I don't know why you kidnaped us. But it ends now!   
  
  
  


Demona narrows her eyes and grins dangerously.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(PLEASED, EVIL) 

I don't THINK so.   
  
  
  


Demona braces herself as Hunter comes running towards her at super 

speed. As soon as Hunter is near, Demona leaps out the way of 

Hunter's charge, and swings her tail, slamming it into Hunter, 

knocking him back. Demona crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(PLEASED) 

Now, who's next?   
  
  
  


Colleen steps up and does the "come here" motion.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STERN) 

Try me on for size.   
  
  
  


Demona grins.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(EVILLY) 

With undue pleasure, my dear Colleen.   
  
  
  


Demona and Colleen exchanges fists and kicks, as it seems 

that they're evenly matched. Just then, Colleen attempts 

a snapkick, but Demona moves out the way, and grabs 

Colleen's leg and throws her against the wall. Colleen 

slumps down, stunned. Exile blinks and growls and his eyes 

glows blue and tries to freeze Demona, but Demona is 

evading each time. Exile blinks.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SHOCKED) 

BULSHOI!!!   
  
  
  


Demona runs towards Exile as Exile tries to freeze her, each 

time missing. Finally, Demona slams Exile into the ground, 

and tosses him away. Just then, Blitz leaps, trying to slash 

Demona, but she moves out of the way and turns around to face 

Blitz. Demona smiles her best demonic smile. Blitz gulps.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SCREAMING) 

MOMMY!!!   
  
  
  


Demona grabs Blitz, and before Blitz have a chance to beg, she 

tosses him against a wall. Blitz whimpers in pain as Demona 

hears a growl, she turns around and sees a free Muzzle, 

growling at her. Demona smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(CRUEL, EVIL) 

Come here, doggie...   
  
  
  


Muzzle and leaps forward to muzzle Demona, but Demona flies upward 

and grabs Muzzle as he tries to pounce and throws him against the 

wall. Muzzle uh-uhs in pain. Demona narrows her gaze upon Shag and 

Greta.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(CURIOUS) 

Now, let's see...the Sheepdog and Rottweiler...ready?   
  
  
  


Greta grins confidently while Shag whimpers.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(STERN) 

Ready? Ha! You won't beat us!   
  
  
  


Demona leaps forward, and slams Greta against the wall. Shag 

whimpers and hides under a table, not bothering trying to 

fight Demona. Demona sighs and looks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(HAPPY, DARK) 

Now, Bronx, are you ready?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns as he draws out his sword.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

...As ready as I'll ever be.   
  
  
  


Demona leaps and pounds Eldon into the ground. Eldon grimaces in 

pain as Demona smiles, as she backs away and throws him towards 

the wall.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(SMUG) 

Which translates into Not Ready At All.   
  
  
  


Demona hears some growling and sighs as she turns around, 

arms crossed.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(ANNOYED) 

What NOW?!   
  
  
  


By now, all the Rovers has recovered, and narrows their eyes 

at Demona.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BOLD) 

Allow us to show the strength of the pack.   
  
  
  


All the Rovers moves towards Demona, growling. Demona backs away, 

as the Rovers advances, then draws out a remote control.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(SMUG) 

Um...I rather think not.   
  
  
  


Demona presses the button. All the collars glows as the Rovers 

screams in pain and goes through some violent movements. After 

a while, Demona eases up on the button and smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(DELIGHTED) 

Now, Wasn't that fun?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IN PAIN, ANNOYED) 

No. Why didn't you do that earlier?   
  
  
  


Demona grins.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(SLY) 

Even bad guys deserve fun once in a while.   
  
  
  


Colleen sighs.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SARCASTIC) 

Swell.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

Is there anything more you can tell us about Demona, Eldon?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Well, she's immortal.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CONCERNED) 

Just like you, Garret and Duke?   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

I wish, then at least, I could end this. But no, she is immortal, 

but, in such a way, only one person can truly defeat her for good.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Reallyski?   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

Who?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Macbeth.   
  
  
  


Colleen blinks.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONFUSED) 

...Like the play?   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Colleen blinks, again.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STUNNED) 

...What did he do to his parents to deserve that?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

It's not like that. He comes from the 10th century, the same with 

the clan.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INTERESTED) 

How did they became immortal?   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs his shoulders.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCERTAIN) 

I dunno. But both Demona and Macbeth will live until one kills 

the other. And since their lifeforces are linked, They shall 

both die.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

I don't suppose you know where Macbeth is.   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

Nobody does. But, as long as Demona is about, so is Macbeth, that 

much is certain.   
  
  
  


Demona crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(IMPATIENT) 

Has everybody revived enough so the tour can continue?   
  
  
  


Greta crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANNOYED) 

What if we refuse to go through this tour of yours?   
  
  
  


Demona holds up the remote control.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

This.   
  
  
  


Demona presses the button. The Rovers cries out in pain, 

until Demona releases the button, then looks at the Rovers.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

No more questions? Good. Let's go.   
  
  
  


Demona heads out of the room. The Rovers relunctary follows.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Hallway   
  
  
  


Demona and the Rovers are walking down this hallway. Eldon frowns 

and looks at Demona.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CURIOUS) 

What's the idea with the collars?   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(DELIGHTFUL, CRUEL) 

Well, thank Servarious for it. It's connected to the nerve points 

on the neck. Activate it and the person's body goes haywire. If I 

decide to turn it up enough, it could easily, cause paralysis, and 

even brain death. But, what I really like about these collars are 

the chemicals within. One will remove the lining from the stomach, 

causing the acid with to melt away the body, while another, 

produces the lining to protect the neck, and the head, making it 

perfect for a bust!   
  
  
  


Exile eyes Demona.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DISTURBED) 

...You definitely NEED a hobbyski.   
  
  
  


Demona ignores Exile and continues.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(DELIGHTFUL, EXPLAINING) 

Another featured is that it cannot be removed...unless you want 

all your insides hanging outside via a bomb installed in the collars.   
  
  
  


Greta grimaces.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SARCASTIC) 

Yup. Definitely need a hobby. Like shopping.   
  
  
  


Demona ignores Greta.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(STERN) 

Anyways, do follow me.   
  
  
  


Blitz grunts.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Like we got a choice.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNEASY) 

Where are we going?   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANNOYED) 

And what do you want with us? I gotta know. I have a 

fur trimming appointment I must not be late for.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNHAPPY) 

Ya. Why us? And why not after my nail appointment?   
  
  
  


Exile just LOOKS at Blitz, while Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(GRIM) 

I'm not sure, guys, but I have a strong feeling we're NOT gonna 

like it.   
  
  
  


Demona glances at all the Rovers, then indicates a doorway.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(ORDERING) 

All of your questions will be shortly answered. In here.   
  
  
  


Demona enters this room, with the Rovers following shortly.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Treasure Room   
  
  
  


This is where Demona keeps all her treasure that she collected for 

the past thousand years. Most of the things here are priceless. 

Demona and the Rovers enters. Demona picks up what looks like a 

Jewelry Box with ancient Greek writing on it.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

Here it is.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns as she looks at the jewelry box.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(DISGUSTED) 

What? A ugly jewelry box? I admit, it would be nicer if there's 

some floral designs on it and such. But, I don't see it's importance.   
  
  
  


Everybody frowns, except for Exile who hrms thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNEASY) 

Neither do I.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNEASY) 

Me neither...   
  
  
  


Exile hrms as he takes the box from Demona and examines 

it closely.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(THOUGHTFULLY, SHOCKED) 

There words hereski. I think I can translate it...BULSHOI!   
  
  
  


Exile nearly drops the jewelry box. Hunter stares.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

What is it, Exile?!   
  
  
  


Exile takes a deep breath and looks at the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNNERVED, STUNNED) 

...It's Pandora's Box.   
  
  
  


All the Rover blinks.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(SHOCKED, IN UNISON) 

WHAT?! The Pandora's Box?!   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNNERVED) 

Da. But I thought it was just a myth.   
  
  
  


All the Rovers regards the box as if it's a snake ready to strike, 

as Demona takes the box back from Exile, and nods.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(TRUTHFULLY) 

It's more fact than legend. This box was the caused of many 

wars after Pandora opened it. Still, she let out hope, which 

is the only reason why there's peace today.   
  
  
  


Demona sighs, as if disgusted, then continues.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Pandora's descendants are the guardians of this box, protecting it 

because in the wrong hands, the powers within this box unleashed 

will cause untold chaos for a untold millieum. And perhaps even more.   
  
  
  


Demona stops, to let that sink in, before continuing.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(EXPLAINING) 

Fortunately, the descendants of Pandora, realize that one day they 

will fail in guarding the box, and with the goddogs, made 5 keys. 

With all 5 keys, only then can Pandora's box be open and the power 

within can be controlled...and used.   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(CRUEL) 

And with such power, my dream can be finally realized.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

The end of Humanity.   
  
  
  


Demona smiles even more.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(CRUEL, PLEASED) 

Exactly, my dear Bronx, as well, the very painful deaths of 

the clan, Xanatos, and Elisa Maza.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns even more.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(PLEASED) 

Only my daughter will be left and she'll be taught how to be 

a TRUE gargoyle.   
  
  
  


Hunter narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SARCASTIC) 

In other words, to be a psychotic person like you?   
  
  
  


Demona frowns at Hunter.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(ANNOYED) 

I will ignore that.   
  
  
  


Demona hrms.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(REMEMBERING) 

Of course, Macbeth will be alive as well.   
  
  
  


Colleen sneers.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SARCASTIC) 

Of course. We can't have you dying at your greatest 

moment, guv.   
  
  
  


Demona ignores Colleen, and sighs.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(ANNOYED) 

There is unfortunately a Catch-22, cause.   
  
  
  


Eldon instantly perks up.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INTERESTED) 

Oh?   
  
  
  


Demona looks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(INFORMATIVE, COLD) 

"Only those pure of heart and soul can retrieve the keys" and 

that's where you and the rest of the Road Rovers comes in. It's 

known how truly good Rovers are. That's why I need you to 

retrieve the keys.   
  
  
  


The Rovers frowns at each other before looking at Demona and 

shaking their heads.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COLD) 

No way.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(COLD) 

Nien.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(TRUTHFUL) 

We are not gonna be responsible for literally handing everybody's 

lives over to you!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

You can turn the collar up full blast. We're not getting the keys.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

Da.   
  
  
  


Shag crosses his arms and rahs, while Muzzle Uh-Uhs. 

Eldon smiles smugly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SMUG, SARCASTIC) 

Giving it up, Demmy. We're not going to give you the power.   
  
  
  


Demona crosses her arms and sighs.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(DISGUSTED) 

I figured your reaction be as such. How disgusting. However, before 

I kill you all, you must see something. It might even change your 

mind.   
  
  
  


Demona eyes the Rovers.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(COLD) 

This way.   
  
  
  


Demona heads out with the Rovers following.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Containment Room   
  
  
  


This is a room separated into 2. One side has a workstation 

and equipment, apparently to work on the other side, a 

completely sealed environment. Ruben, Alyssa and Janice are 

here, in the sealed side and they don't look TOO happy. Ruben 

is a male Chow Chow Cano-Sapien. He has cinnamon colored fur 

and has deep green eyes, and is wearing a white shirt with 

the 76ers logo on it, a deep brown leather jacket and dark 

green Khaki pants. Alyssa is a female Drever Cano-Sapien. 

She has a pure white coat with reddish markings. She is 

wearing a cut off blue shirt, and black jeans. Janice is also 

a Drever Cano-Sapien (female), but she has a white coat with 

black markings instead. Janice is wearing a white shirt with 

a Chicago Bulls jersey neatly framing it. She is also 

wearing Blue Jeans. The Rovers and Demona walks in. Demona 

indicates Ruben, Alyssa and Janice as she grins.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

First I like you to meet Ruben, he's the current guardian of the 

box, which I "borrowed" from him. Say hello, Ruben.   
  
  
  


Ruben crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


RUBEN 

(ANNOYED) 

I rather not. And I want out of this prisoner and AWAY from 

Those two!   
  
  
  


Demona ignores Ruben and continues talking.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(PLEASED) 

And this is Janice and Alyssa, friends of Ruben's who are at the 

wrong place at the VERY wrong time. Say hello, girls.   
  
  
  


Janice and Alyssa stares and growls at Demona.   
  
  
  


JANICE/ALYSSA 

(ANNOYED, IN UNISON) 

Shut up.   
  
  
  


The Rovers growls as well.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FURIOUS) 

LET THEM GO, NOW!   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANGRY) 

Ya. Let the pretty female doggies go or I'll bite 

your tooshie!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANGRY) 

Let them go!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANGRY) 

And we mean bloomin' right now!   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANGRY) 

Yeah!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANGRY) 

Definitely!   
  
  
  


Demona shakes her head.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(CRUEL) 

No. I like to consider them insurance. If you refuse, while you all 

will be dead, they shall be in that air tight room, having all the 

oxygen suck out the room. Asphyxiate is a slow and very ugly way to 

go.   
  
  
  


Demona looks away.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(MUSING) 

And they have a week to live.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCERTAIN) 

A week?   
  
  
  


Demona looks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(EXPLAINING) 

That's the amount of time you have to get each key.   
  
  
  


Demona looks away, again, grinning.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

That is assuming, you wish to save them.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

How do we know that you won't kill them after we accept this 

mission of yours?   
  
  
  


Demona grins.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(COLD) 

You don't.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at the other Rovers. They sigh and nods. Hunter 

frowns and looks at Demona.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DEFEATED) 

I guess we have no choice. You win, Demona.   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(EVILLY) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONFUSED) 

A question, how do we find the first keyski?   
  
  
  


Demona hands a scroll to Exile.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(INFORMATIVE) 

With this. A scroll, within it is the location of the 

first key.   
  
  
  


Exile opens the scroll and quickly looks it over, 

before frowning.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Exile?   
  
  
  


Exile shakes his head.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNEASY) 

Nyet. I can't translate it. It's far beyond my skillsski. If 

comrade Cyan was here, maybe he could translate it.   
  
  
  


Colleen looks at Demona.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

I don't suppose you have someone here who could help us 

with this?   
  
  
  


Demona nods and presses a different button. A door opens and Aaron 

walks in, frowning. Aaron is a male Maine Coon Felo-Sapien (the 

feline (cat) version of a Cano-Sapien). He has tanned fur with deep 

cinnamon stripes and has white paws. He has yellow eyes. He is 

wearing a dusty brown leather jacket, with a white buttoned shirt 

and blue jeans. He also sports mirrored shades and a baseball 

style hat with a italized B on it.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(INFORMATIVE) 

I do. Meet Aaron, Rovers.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns and sighs.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SARCASTIC) 

Oh goodie. People, I can miserable with.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

I've Obtained Aaron's skills as he was leaving the 

local Archaeologist's convention, and offered him 

a job.   
  
  
  


Aaron grunts.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNHAPPY) 

Translation: She kidnapped me.   
  
  
  


Blitz and Greta crosses their arms and nods at Aaron.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Join the club.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANNOYED) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(STERN) 

Anything else?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah. Transportation. Unless you want us to walk to 

EACH Key site.   
  
  
  


Demona nods.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(KNOWINGLY) 

Point, but a unnecessary one. Follow me.   
  
  
  


Demona heads out. The Rovers and Aaron follows.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Roof   
  
  
  


This is a typical roof. Off to one side, is a seemingly 

normal airplane. Demona, Aaron, and the Rovers, enters. 

Demona indicates the airplane.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(EXPLAINING) 

Here it is. This plane is normal and vertical take off and 

landing controls.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(INFORMATIVE) 

There is also several equipment stored on board to help you get 

the keys.   
  
  
  


Demona proceeds to leave. Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BLUNT) 

That's it? No "Good Luck, See you later"?   
  
  
  


Demona turns around and LOOKS at Greta.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(SLOWLY, COLD) 

I got one better. I HOPE you succeed, for Ruben, Janice and 

Alyssa's sake.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(DARK) 

The clock is running, Rovers. I suggest you proceed, NOW.   
  
  
  


Demona leaves. Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SARCASTIC) 

My, how cheerful.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers rushes into the airplane. Aaron frowns sharply, but 

enters the airplane. A moment later, the airplane lifts off the 

roof, with it's VTOL engines and takes off.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Plane-Cockpit   
  
  
  


This is a typical cockpit with typical airplane controls, no more, 

no less. Hunter is piloting the aircraft with Colleen as Co-Pilot 

with Exile, Blitz, Greta, Shag, Muzzle, Eldon and Aaron in the 

back seats. Shag walks up to Hunter and ruffs something to him. 

Hunter frowns and sets the craft on auto-pilot, then looks at Shag.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

...What you have there, Shag?   
  
  
  


Shag takes out a Radio Transmitter. Everybody, but Eldon smiles at 

the sight of it.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

I don't think that would work, this plane might be bugged.   
  
  
  


Just then, the radio clicks on.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(FROM RADIO, STERN) 

It is Bronx. Your collars are also similarly bugged. Any attempt 

to contact your Mission Control, will surely end in Ruben, 

Janice, Alyssa's death as well as your own.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(FROM RADIO, COLD) 

Now, time's a wasting. Go get me the first key.   
  
  
  


The radio clicks off. Blitz frowns, sharply.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SARCASTIC) 

Swell.   
  
  
  


Greta sighs.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANNOYED) 

I guess we might as well get this over with...   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Da.   
  
  
  


Greta looks at Aaron.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(INTERESTED) 

So, where's the first key located at?   
  
  
  


Aaron is reading the scroll, he seems to not hear Greta's 

question. Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(QUESTIONING) 

Comrade Aaron?   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns deeply.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

I'm translating. Keep your shirt on.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(WAITING) 

Alright.   
  
  
  


Aaron hrms.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(READING, TRANSLATING) 

Got it. "Seek the City where Angels live, and within the city, seek 

a body of water, named for Angels, there you find a cave, holding a 

Key of Pandora."   
  
  
  


Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

"City where Angels live?" That's easy, guv, I only know one 

city like that...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(KNOWINGLY) 

Me too.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(AGREEING) 

Ya.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SMUG) 

Los Angeles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(MUSING) 

Da. Now, for the lakeski.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

I know only one body of water that's named for Angels... 

Angel Lake.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

So, we are heading for Los Angeles?   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(PLEASED) 

Yup.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

Then, Los Angeles, here we come!   
  
  
  


SCENE-Sky   
  
  
  


The aircraft banks before heading southwestward, moving towards 

Los Angeles.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Park-Lakeside   
  
  
  


This is a typical clearing within a park, that is next to a 

lake. The Rovers' airplane, the Rovers, and Aaron are all 

here, except for Exile. Hunter looks at the lake, and hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

So, this is Angel lake.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns, as he looks around.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(DISTURBED) 

Yeah. The cave would be underwater, since I don't see any cave 

around here.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(HOPEFULLY) 

Peachy. Do we have any diving suits?   
  
  
  


Exile comes out of the plane with a number of SCUBA Gear (Oxygen 

Tanks, Frog suits, etc.). He nods at Colleen.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Da. It's apart of the equipment that Demona talked about. 

However, there isn't enough suits.   
  
  
  


Exile glances at the Rovers and Aaron.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNEASY) 

One of us, will have to stay up here.   
  
  
  


Blitz raises his hand.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

I'll stay.   
  
  
  


Hunter narrows his eyes at Blitz.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

Actually, you're coming Blitz. No questions asked.   
  
  
  


Blitz lowers his hand and sulks.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BITTERLY SARCASTIC) 

Great.   
  
  
  


Aaron raises his hand.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(HOPEFULLY) 

I'll stay. Cats REALLY don't like Water.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HONEST) 

I know we need you along, Aaron. You're coming.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

Da.   
  
  
  


Aaron lowers his hand and sulks.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BITTERLY SARCASTIC) 

Swell.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(WONDERING) 

So, who's not going?   
  
  
  


Greta smiles.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(HOPEFULLY) 

If it's me, I don't mind. I don't like getting my fur 

wet anyways.   
  
  
  


Blitz crosses his arms and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(STERN) 

Nien. You're pampered female doggy.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BITTERLY SARCASTIC) 

How... lovely.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

Who's staying, then?   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at Muzzle.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNSURE) 

Muzz, pal, afraid you'll have to sit this one out. You don't mind, 

do you?   
  
  
  


Muzzle shakes his head and uh-uhs. Hunter smiles as he pats Muzzle 

on the head.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Good boy, we'll be back as soon as possible. Keep an eye, on 

the plane, until we get back.   
  
  
  


Muzzle nods and uh-uhs. Hunter smiles and turns to look at 

the others.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Okay, let's get suit up.   
  
  
  


The Rovers and Aaron are already wearing the SCUBA gear. 

Colleen smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SMUG) 

Actually, we're already suit up, we're just waiting for you, 

Huntie Wuntie.   
  
  
  


Exile and Aaron nods, as Hunter begins to put on his SCUBA gear.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

Da.   
  
  
  


By now, Hunter is wearing his SCUBA gear. Aaron frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(NERVOUS) 

...Did I mention how much I hate water?   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah. Let's get that key.   
  
  
  


The rovers and Aaron wade into the lake, before diving in. 

Muzzle uh-uhs. Over by a group of nearby trees, two people 

watch, narrowed eyed.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Underwater   
  
  
  


The Rovers and Aaron are here, diving downwards. Aaron notices a 

cave and taps on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter looks at Aaron, 

confused. Aaron indicates cave. Hunter nods, and begins to 

indicate each Rover towards the cave. Everybody moves towards the 

cave's opening, then up in the opening in the cave.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Underwater Cave-Entrance   
  
  
  


This is a typical cave, except it has a air bubble, which keeps 

Oxygen (Air) in and the water out (Which is pretty cool...trust 

me on that). The Rovers, and Aaron surfaces and quickly swims 

to dry land (For Aaron, & Greta it is very quickly). Hunter 

looks around, and frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

We better remove the Scuba stuff, it may hinder our progress 

through here.   
  
  
  


Everybody quickly remove the SCUBA gear, and shortly after, the 

Road Rovers and Aaron are walking this inner cave. Eldon 

frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CURIOUS) 

So, what exactly are we looking for?   
  
  
  


Blitz gulps, as he notices something.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(NERVOUS) 

I have a very strong feeling....   
  
  
  


Blitz points at something that looks like a door, with runes on 

it, and ancient greek writing.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(REALLY NERVOUS) 

It's this.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns thoughtfully, and begins to inspect it.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

It's a doorway.   
  
  
  


Aaron smiles and whoops for joy, then looks at 

the Rovers.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASED) 

The first trap between us and the key.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CURIOUS) 

So, what does it do?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(MUSING) 

The riddle is the key, if I say it, the doorway will then scan 

us to determine if we're good and pure of heart.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(WORRIED) 

And if we're not?   
  
  
  


Aaron regards Exile silently for a moment, before 

he answers.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(GRIM) 

Well, considering the goddogs designed this, I would think we 

will die rather quickly.   
  
  
  


Exile grimaces.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(GRIM) 

Bulshoi.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(NERVOUS) 

Go ahead, Aaron, let's find out.   
  
  
  


Aaron nods.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Alright.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CALM) 

Seek the City where Angels live, and within the city, seek a body 

of water, named for Angels, there you find a cave, holding a Key 

of Pandora.   
  
  
  


A small light appears and shines over each Rover as well as 

Aaron. Everybody holds their breath as the light shines. 

Then the light disappears, and the doorway opens. Aaron 

gives a thumbs up.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SMUG) 

We're cool.   
  
  
  


Everybody breathes a sigh of relief as Hunter 

regards everybody.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Let's go.   
  
  
  


Everybody moves through the open doorway.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Underwater Cave-Room #1   
  
  
  


This is a smaller version of the larger version outside, except 

there's a large lake in the middle of this room. The Rovers and 

Aaron enters, and Aaron immediately frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNEASY) 

I don't like this...   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

What's not to like? It's only water.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

Da.   
  
  
  


Greta hrms.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SAD) 

Too bad we didn't bring the Scuba gear along, it could 

be useful.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Yeah, I guess we have to swim across.   
  
  
  


Aaron blinks.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(FRANTIC, SCREAMING) 

NO WAY! I HATE WATER! I HATE WATER!   
  
  
  


Blitz nudges Aaron. Aaron spinwheels his arms, but loses his 

balance and falls into the water. Blitz grins innocently.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

Clumsy me.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SCREAMING, MANTRA) 

I HATE WATER!   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

We heard you the first time.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SCREAMING, MANTRA) 

I HATE WATER!   
  
  
  


Eldon looks at Blitz.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SARCASTIC) 

Do you suppose that Aaron hates water?   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SARCASTIC) 

Nah.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SMUG) 

Yeah, silly isn't it?   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(AGREEING) 

Ya.   
  
  
  


Everybody steps into the lake, and starts swimming. 

Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Kinda quiet...   
  
  
  


Greta smiles.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(PLEASED) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Aaron screams.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SCREAMING, MANTRA) 

I HATE WATER!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DEFLATED) 

Sorta.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SCREAMING, MANTRA) 

I HATE WATER!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASANT) 

Don't worry, Aaron, we're almost there.   
  
  
  


Exile suddenly frowns sharply, and starts to swim harder, as if 

trying to get away from something. Hunter notice this.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Something wrong, Exile?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNNERVED) 

I don't know. But, I felt like someone or something was grabbing 

my leg.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

That is weird.   
  
  
  


Aaron blinks.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(FRANTIC) 

I HA--HEY! Someone got my leg!   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns as well.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNNERVED) 

Me too...   
  
  
  


Just then, without any warning, Hunter, Exile and Aaron were 

dragged beneath the water. Colleen stares in shock.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SHOCKED) 

BLIMEY!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen looks at everybody.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCITED) 

Come on! We gotta help them!   
  
  
  


Everybody nods, except Blitz, who frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNEASY) 

Um, how about I stay up here?   
  
  
  


Colleen regards Blitz, coldly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

We're all going, Blinkey.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(COMMANDING) 

Now, take a DEEP BREATH!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody takes a deep breath and holds it in, before diving into 

the water.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Underwater   
  
  
  


Hunter, Exile and Aaron are here, entangled by a Octopus' 

tentacles (arms). They are holding their breath. Exile glances at 

Hunter, who nods, then Hunter draws out a puppy blaster, while 

Exile's eyes glows red, and as one, fires upon the Octopus. 

Octopus, however, evades this, and tightens its grip on Hunter, 

Exile and Aaron. Just then, Colleen, Shag, Blitz, Greta, and Eldon 

swims in. Colleen points at Blitz and Eldon, then points at the 

arms. Blitz and Eldon nods. Colleen, Shag and Greta plays 

distraction, as Eldon and Blitz slashes at the Octopus' arms 

that holds Hunter, Exile and Aaron. Octopus screeches in pain, 

and releases Hunter, Exile and Aaron, before in a burst of black 

ink, the octopus flees. The Rovers quickly swim to the surface.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Underwater Cave-Room #1   
  
  
  


All is quiet, and very much still. Suddenly, the Rovers and Aaron 

breaks the surface of the water, with Colleen, Blitz, Greta, Eldon 

and Shag breathing deeply, and Hunter, Exile and Aaron gasping, 

and hacking out some water. Aaron frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(GASPING, ANNOYED, MANTRA) 

I...HATE...WATER!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

We know.   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at the other Rovers and Aaron, once he 

stops coughing.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Keep an eye out, for that Octopus.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

And let's keep moving.   
  
  
  


Greta nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah. Right now, I just want to be out of this place.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(AGREEING) 

Me too.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, a small part of the wall slides away, and a 

pole with what looks like black rope hanging from it. Blitz 

blinks and points.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(QUESTIONING) 

Say, what's that?   
  
  
  


Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CURIOUS) 

It looks like a coiled up black rope with a frayed end 

hanging down...   
  
  
  


Exile peers closely, before he blinks and gasps.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

TESLA COIL!!! BULSHOI!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNEASY) 

...As in Electricity?   
  
  
  


Exile slowly nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

...Da.   
  
  
  


Everybody develops the glassy eyed look of absolute fear. 

Aaron screams frantically.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SCREAMING, FRANTIC, MANTRA) 

I REALLY HATE WATER!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SMUG) 

Don't worry, Aaron, the coil is too far up, the water needs to 

raise before it can electrified the water.   
  
  
  


Just then, several slots opens and water starts to pour in. Eldon 

blinks in absolute shock.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STUNNED) 

Me and my big mouth.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(TERRIFIED) 

BLIMEY! The water is rising fast! It'll be at the coil 

in minutes!   
  
  
  


Greta glances at Exile.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SCREAMING) 

EXILE! QUICK! CUT THE COIL!   
  
  
  


Exile quickly nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

Gotchaski!!!   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes glows red, and a red beam erupts from Exile's eyes and 

hits the Tesla coil, cutting most of it, giving the Rovers and 

Aaron some much needed breathing space. Exile's eyes stops 

glowing, and glances at the others.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(FRANTIC) 

The water will catch up with the coil soon, so hurryski!   
  
  
  


The Water stops pouring in. Eldon hrms, and frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WORRIED) 

The water has stop rising...   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(REALLY UNEASY) 

That makes me want to get out of the water, even faster.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SCREAMING, MANTRA) 

I HATE WATER!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody frowns and nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

I'm beginning to agree with you on that.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(AGREEING) 

Ya.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

Definitely.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(AGREEING) 

Me too...   
  
  
  


Greta suddenly frowns, sharply.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(UNNERVED) 

Guys, color me paranoid, but did you hear something that sounds 

like a click?   
  
  
  


Everybody looks at Greta, then looks back. A small swirl in the 

water is growing until it becomes a whirlpool. Everybody eyes go 

wide, as Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING, SHOUTING) 

SWIM! FASTER!   
  
  
  


Aaron's eyes go wide as he's caught in the whirlpool.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(EXCITED) 

WHOA!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon reaches out and grabs Aaron.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED) 

GOTCHA!!!   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SCREAMING, MANTRA) 

I HATE WATER!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

ME TOO!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen is similarly caught in the whirlpool. Hunter reaches out 

and grabs Colleen.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

Gotcha, Colleen.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, Huntie!   
  
  
  


The water drains, leaving the Rovers and Aaron on a mountain. 

Exile frowns as he looks at the others.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED, COMMANDING) 

Start climbing before they decide to refill the waterski!   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(FRANTIC) 

You'll get no argument from me!   
  
  
  


Everybody starts climbing up quickly. Soon, they're at the top, 

with Hunter frowning.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Is everybody okay?   
  
  
  


Every Rover and Aaron checks and nods at Hunter. Hunter smiles. 

Aaron sighs.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(FRANTIC, MANTRA) 

I...   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(INTERRUPTED, ANNOYED, IN UNISON) 

We know, we know, you hate water.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SARCASTIC) 

Gee, thanks.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

I hope the next area has nothing to do with water.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

Me too...Just so it will shut Aaron up.   
  
  
  


Aaron regards Eldon angrily, as everybody moves to the 

open doorway.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Underwater Cave-Room #2   
  
  
  


This is a room, where there one way in, but two ways out. There is 

a ancient tablet nearby, as well. The Rovers and Aaron enters. 

Aaron takes a look around before cheering.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(EXCITED) 

FINALLY!   
  
  
  


Eldon grins, annoyingly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SARCASTIC) 

What? You're not gonna scream, "I HATE WATER" anymore? I was getting 

to like it.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns at Eldon, then points at a Tablet.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

Funny. I was actually talking about this.   
  
  
  


Exile hrms and frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CURIOUS) 

What is itski?   
  
  
  


Aaron hrms.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(READING, TRANSLATING) 

A Riddle. "To see the truth beyond the paths, look beyond 

the path."   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNEASY, QUESTIONING) 

And what happens if we chose the wrong pathski?   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(THOUGHTFULLY, GRIM) 

They both lead to same place, but apparently, the wrong path will 

have more traps to try to kill us with.   
  
  
  


Colleen grimaces.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(GRIM) 

How peachy. So, which way should we go?   
  
  
  


Hunter shrugs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNCERTAIN) 

I honestly don't know.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONFUSED, UNEASY) 

They both look the same.   
  
  
  


Shag shrugs his shoulders and rahs. Blitz frowns as he looks at 

the two exits.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Hmmmmmmm...   
  
  
  


Greta looks at Blitz.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONFUSED) 

Blitz?   
  
  
  


Blitz hrms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(KNOWINGLY) 

I think I got it.   
  
  
  


Blitz stares at the exits for a moment longer, 

before nodding.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

I think I know which path the riddle is referring to.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(STUNNED) 

Really?   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

Ya.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

So, which way should we be going?   
  
  
  


Blitz hrms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(EXPLAINING) 

The riddle itself gives us a clue: To look beyond. To see 

beyond what's there at face value and go deeper.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INTENTLY) 

One path shown damage under it's disguise, while another is 

much more cleaner...safer.   
  
  
  


Blitz points to the right exit.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

We go, that way.   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SARCASTIC) 

Why not? Living forever will certainly be a drag.   
  
  
  


Aaron nods.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Let's go for it, then.   
  
  
  


Everybody moves through the right exit.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Underwater Cave-Room #3   
  
  
  


This is a circular room, that just so happens to be extremely 

windy. There is several Pillar about. The Rovers and Aaron 

enters, before blinking at the wind.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SHOCKED) 

BULSHOI! This room is very windy!   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

At our fur will be dry.   
  
  
  


Greta crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANNOYED) 

Yeah, with the nice ugly "windblown" look.   
  
  
  


Aaron hrms as he walks along...until he steps on a stone, that sinks 

a inch downwards. Aaron's eyes go wide in fear as he looks at the 

Rovers.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(NERVOUS) 

...Um, guys, is it just me, or did the step I just step on 

go click?   
  
  
  


The Left Wall slowly turns around, revealing a wall with 

nasty (meaning extremely sharp) spikes. Exile stares, as 

the wall slowly advances towards the Rovers and Aaron.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

BULSHOI! A WALL OF SPIKES!   
  
  
  


Blitz hrms before smiling smugly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

It's going too slow, we should be out of here, with our 

tooshies intact.   
  
  
  


Exile regards Blitz with a sick look.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DEEPLY DISGUSTED) 

Seek help.   
  
  
  


Blitz grunts, as Hunter regards everyone.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Keep moving, guys! As long as that wall is our only problem, we can 

make it.   
  
  
  


Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNNERVED) 

Let's hope that's the only problem.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah...   
  
  
  


As Eldon is walking along, he too steps on a stone that sinks 

lowly. Eldon blinks, and freezes in midstep.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(REALLY UNEASY) 

Uh-oh...   
  
  
  


Several Laser Cannons slowly slide in place, they quickly lock 

onto the Rovers and Aaron. Hunter quickly utters one word:   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SHOUTING, COMMANDING) 

COVER!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody quickly takes cover behind some pillars. Blitz frowns at 

the Laser Cannons.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(GRIM) 

Great. Laser Cannons.   
  
  
  


Hunter narrows his eyes at the Laser Cannons.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Sidearms, Rovers!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers draws out the puppy blasters and fires upon the 

Laser Cannons, destroying each one. Aaron sighs deeply and 

steps away from his pillar.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(GRIM) 

Let's get moving.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Any other problems?   
  
  
  


Greta hrms at the spike wall, which is still proceeding 

slowly, before shaking her head at Hunter.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(PLEASED) 

Other then the wall? Nope.   
  
  
  


Everybody continues on their way. The Spike Wall stops 

suddenly, almost hissing to a stop. Exile hears the 

hiss and turns around and frowns as he looks upon the 

Spike Wall.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(WORRIED) 

This is curious, the wallski has stopped.   
  
  
  


Blitz glances at Exile, then at the Spike Wall, before 

looking away.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(FRANTIC) 

I don't care. I want out of this room.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods, as a strange click is heard, with the spike 

wall shaking violently.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(AGREEING, NERVOUS) 

Me to-- What's the blimey is the wall doing?   
  
  
  


The spike wall continues to shudder violently, before the 

spikes fires violently at the Rovers.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SHOCKED) 

Oh my...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SCREAMING, COMMANDING) 

RUN!!!!!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody dives out of the room.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Underwater Cave-Room #4   
  
  
  


This is another round room, with 4 podiums, each position 

at each directional point (North, South, East and West) 

with keys on each podium. Finally, there's a tablet 

attached to the south podium. The Rovers and Aaron dives 

into this room, and the room they just left closes behind 

them...just seconds before Spikes impales where the door 

is. Blitz slowly sits up, and looks at the impaled spikes, 

before looking at the others.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED, OUT OF BREATH) 

I just want you all to know...I DO NOT WANNA GO THROUGH 

THAT AGAIN.   
  
  
  


Colleen just looks at Blitz, before sighing deeply.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT, OUT OF BREATH) 

I agree with you on that, Blinkey.   
  
  
  


Exile takes a look around, and frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CURIOUS) 

Where are weski?   
  
  
  


Aaron regards the tablet and quickly looks at over, before 

smiling, and cheering. The Rover looks at him.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(JOYFUL) 

...The first keypoint! COWABUNGA!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers turns around and looks at Aaron, and 

slowly blinks.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(STUNNED, IN UNISON) 

...Cowabunga?   
  
  
  


Eldon regards Aaron suspiciously, and narrows 

his eyes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STUNNED, SARCASTIC) 

You were Michaelangelo in a former life?   
  
  
  


Aaron crosses his arms, and sneers at Eldon.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

No.   
  
  
  


Exile looks at the podium and hrms thoughtfully, rubbing his 

chin, before frowning.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNCERTAIN) 

I see four keysski. Which one is the real one?   
  
  
  


Aaron hrms and looks at the Tablet.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(MUSING) 

Let's see here.   
  
  
  


The Rovers crosses their arms and taps their feet as they look 

at Aaron.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(AS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, IN UNISON) 

We're waiting.   
  
  
  


Aaron regards the Rovers with narrowed eyes.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

Keep your shirt on!   
  
  
  


The Rovers waits patiently, as Aaron reads the tablet 

carefully, before nodding.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(READING, TRANSLATED) 

Got it. "To East and To the West shadows deepens but light can shine 

if you make them opposite. North is death, if ye touch, ye be on 

this plane no more, South may be light but it is false, look within 

and see the true Keystone."   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

The north part is easy.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(TRUTHFULLY) 

Da. Avoid at all cost.   
  
  
  


Blitz rubs his chin, frowning thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

And south holds the light, but it's false...but I'm don't get 

the "look deep" part.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns deeply.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

And the east and west section...   
  
  
  


Aaron scratches his head.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(MUSING) 

The key must be hidden the south podium...but how to get 

it out...   
  
  
  


Aaron's eyes go wide and snaps his fingers.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNDERSTANDING, EXCITED) 

East and West!   
  
  
  


Colleen blinks.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONFUSED) 

Wha?   
  
  
  


Aaron grins like a madman..er...cat.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNDERSTANDING, EXCITED) 

The Keys! they must be on opposite angles, if we turn them inward 

or make them opposite, the key will appear!   
  
  
  


Greta looks at Aaron and frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you sure it will work?   
  
  
  


Aaron shakes his head.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

No. But do we have a choice?   
  
  
  


Greta shakes her head.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

Let's do it.   
  
  
  


Hunter regards Exile.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Exile, take west, I'll handle east.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Gotcha, comrade.   
  
  
  


Hunter and Exile approaches the east and west podiums and gripping 

the keys there, they turn them opposite (that is west key is 

pointing east, and the east key is pointing west). Once the keys 

are set, there's a click, and a key, comes out of the south podium, 

with a scroll in tow. Aaron smiles as he picks up both the key and 

the scroll.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASED) 

Cowabunga! We got the real key! And the riddle to the 

next location!   
  
  
  


Blitz crosses his arms; he doesn't look too interested.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INDIFFERENT) 

Ya, we know. Can we leave now?   
  
  
  


Aaron looks at Blitz, and frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

Well, aren't you a wet blanket.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Speaking of wet, Get ready to SCUBA out of here.   
  
  
  


Aaron overhears Hunter, and prepares to scream.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SCREAMING, MANTRA) 

I--   
  
  
  


The Rover looks at Aaron, and immediately gives him 

the evil eye.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(ANNOYED, IN UNISON) 

We KNOW! You hate water!   
  
  
  


Aaron grunts.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

Come on then.   
  
  
  


Everybody proceeds to head out of the room.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Underwater Cave-Entrance   
  
  
  


A wall slides away, revealing a secret cave, which the Rovers and 

Aaron come out of. Aaron breathes deeply.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(EXCITED) 

Free!   
  
  
  


Aaron eyes the water before him, with a look that borders 

on extreme dislike.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(DISGUSTED) 

And...I have to swim through water. AGAIN.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(HONEST) 

Think positive. At least you'll be wearing SCUBA gear.   
  
  
  


Aaron just sighs, a miserable sigh. Hunter looks around.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

C'mon.   
  
  
  


Everybody suits up, while Aaron places the scroll and the key, 

into a waterproof bagpack. With everything seal up tight, 

Everybody steps into the water, and dives.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Underwater   
  
  
  


The Rovers and Aaron swims out of the cave, and immediately heads 

for the surface.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Park-Lakeside   
  
  
  


There are several Cano-Mutants, monsters that look similar to 

Cano-Sapiens, except they are a lot bigger, stronger, and 

nastier than Cano-Sapiens. Muzzle is off-screen attacking 

several Cano-Mutants. The Rovers and Aaron surfaces and heads 

for the shore. Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(NERVOUS) 

Where's Muzzle?   
  
  
  


Colleen points as they (the Rovers and Aaron) get out of 

the lake.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(MUSING) 

Over there, unleashed, and attacking...Cano-Mutants?!   
  
  
  


Exile narrows his eyes, as he rubs his chin.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(REALIZING) 

And whenever Cano-Mutants are involved...   
  
  
  


Greta clenches her hands into fists, and now looks intensely focused.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANGRY) 

He's here. I know it.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(FURIOUS) 

My Ex-Master and Owner...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, General Parvo steps out of the shade of 

some trees. Parvo is a male human cyborg (his left arm and 

right foot are machines) and has a long moustache. He wears a 

military green shirt, with no sleeves, tan pants, and black 

boots. He also sports a bicycle helmet. He looks at Greta 

silently, before smiling.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SMUG) 

Greetings, Greta. I certainly hope that the life of a stray has 

toughen you up.   
  
  
  


Greta grits her teeth, and prepares to pounce Parvo, but some 

Cano-Mutants aims laser rifles her way. Greta growls and 

settles down, and mutters lowly.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANGRY) 

PARVO.   
  
  
  


Just behind Parvo, a female figure steps out. This is the Groomer. 

A human female dressed in a red jumpsuit, black boots and gloves. 

On her head is a metal helmet in the design for bicycling. 

Groomer crosses her arms and looks at Greta.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(SARCASTIC) 

Aw, you forgot me, Greta. I'm hurt.   
  
  
  


The Rovers instantly takes up a defensive pose and surround Aaron, 

who is holding the bagpack. Greta narrows her eyes.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(WEARILY) 

Hello, to you too, Groomer.   
  
  
  


Hunter steps forward.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

What do you want Parvo?   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(LOW, COLD) 

I want the key, Hunter. And I want it, NOW.   
  
  
  


ROVERS/AARON 

(HIDING, EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

WHAT KEY?!   
  
  
  


Parvo snarls.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(ANNOYED, KNOWINGLY) 

Don't play games with me, Rovers. I know about the keys of Pandora. 

And I've been after them since you dogs destroyed my chance with 

the idol!   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(CRUEL, HONEST) 

I know Demona is after the keys of Pandora. And I figure 

she'll attempt to...*cough* Recruit *cough* you for the 

job. And now, I'm here to get the 1st key from you. Hand 

it over, or...   
  
  
  


Parvo snaps his fingers. A Dingo-Mutant and a Coyote-Mutant, 

walks towards Parvo, carrying a struggling young girl. 

Groomer smiles cruelly.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(DELIGHTED, EVIL) 

This fine young girl will be brutally hurt, before we attempt to 

Mutate her. It will be fun.   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs and looks at the Rovers, who regretfully nods. Aaron 

frowns and nods as well.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DEFEATED) 

Fine. You win, Parvo.   
  
  
  


Hunter regards Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Aaron, give Boots the key.   
  
  
  


Parvo GROWLS and looks at Hunter, POed.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(POED) 

WHAT?!   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles slyly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLY, INSIGHTFUL, TO AARON) 

Sorry. Give the half-cat, half-human, half-machine freak job, 

the key, Aaron.   
  
  
  


Parvo looks positively TICKED now, but he calms down somewhat as 

Aaron hands over the bagpack. As Aaron steps away, Eldon frowns 

sharply.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

So, what now?   
  
  
  


Aaron sighs and mutters softly.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(DISGUSTED, ANNOYED) 

I predicate that we find out about Parvo's plan for Pandora's Box.   
  
  
  


As if making Aaron's words come true, Parvo looks at the Rovers 

and Aaron.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(EASY, EXPLAINING) 

I imagine that you're wondering why I need Pandora's Box. I only 

need the threat of it. Once the world leaders realized that I hold 

the power to cause endless wars, and endless pain, I certain 

they're willing to hand the world over to me and Groomer.   
  
  
  


Parvo grins easily.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(SLY, SMUG) 

Just consider me the lesser of two evils.   
  
  
  


Eldon grunts.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

You or Demona, eh? I rather choose "None of the Above".   
  
  
  


Parvo ignores Eldon.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(INDIFFERENCE) 

Don't care.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

So, now what?   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(TRUTHFULLY, CRUEL) 

Now, you die. After all, if I let you live, you will get this key 

back as well as the other keys. We can't have that, can we?   
  
  
  


The Rovers frowns uneasily. Hunter frowns sharply.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS, ANNOYED) 

And who's gonna get the rest of the keys without us?   
  
  
  


Parvo shrugs.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(BLUNT, DARK) 

My Cano-Mutants. True, they may not be too smart, but they're just 

as pure as you Rovers. It's me who make them, evil. Now, my 

Cano-Mutants, carry out your job. Destroy the Rovers.   
  
  
  


Several Cano-Mutants aims their rifles at the Rovers. The Rovers 

frowns, but is unable to do anything. PAN over to the Dingo-Mutant 

who is holding the girl captive.   
  
  
  


CANO-MUTANT #1 

(SMUG, SLOW) 

Master is happy. Rovers soon be defeated.   
  
  
  


The girl sigh and looks away.   
  
  
  


HUMAN GIRL 

(DEPRESSED, ANNOYED) 

Look, now that your "Master" got the Rovers, can you let me go? I 

need to meet my friends.   
  
  
  


The Coyote-Mutant shakes his head.   
  
  
  


CANO-MUTANT #2 

(BLUNT) 

No.   
  
  
  


The girl frowns.   
  
  
  


HUMAN GIRL 

(ANNOYED) 

Why not?!   
  
  
  


CANO-MUTANT #1 

(TRUTHFULLY) 

We will not let go until Master orders us.   
  
  
  


The girl narrows her eyes.   
  
  
  


HUMAN GIRL 

(ANGRY) 

Really? How 'bout if I do something like...THIS?!   
  
  
  


The girl slams a foot down on one of the Dingo-Mutant's feet. 

Dingo-Mutant yelps in pain, the other Cano-Mutants turns 

around and see the Dingo-Mutant in pain, this is what the 

Rovers and Aaron is waiting for. The Rovers (except for Shag) 

attacks the Cano-Mutants while Aaron runs towards Parvo.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(SMUG, IN UNISON) 

Let's ROCK!   
  
  
  


Aaron tackles Parvo, forcing the Bagpack out of his hands. 

Parvo tosses Aaron away from him and starts coughing like 

mad.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(COMMANDING, FURIOUS, COUGHING) 

NOOOOOOO!!! GROOMER! GET THE KEY!!! AND GET ME SOME LOZENGE!   
  
  
  


The Groomer grabs the bagpack, and quickly draws out a 

lozenge dispenser and prepares to fire one to Parvo's 

mouth but a Cano-Mutant slams into her (Courtesy of 

Exile) which causes her to miss, and for the bagpack to 

go flying. Aaron neatly catches it, and smiles.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PROUD, PLEASED) 

I GOT IT!   
  
  
  


The girl smiles and tries to run away, but is stopped by the 

Coyote-Mutant who snarls at the girl.   
  
  
  


CANO-MUTANT #2 

(COLD) 

You will not get away.   
  
  
  


The girl smiles.   
  
  
  


HUMAN GIRL 

(SLY) 

Oh, Really?   
  
  
  


The girl tries to kick the Coyote-Mutant, but the Coyote-Mutant 

only reacted like he just got lightly tickled.   
  
  
  


CANO-MUTANT #2 

(SMUG, COLD) 

That attack will not hurt me.   
  
  
  


From behind the Coyote-Mutant, Colleen smiles smugly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

No, but it makes a great distraction! BOSTON!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen snapkicks Coyote-Mutant, sending the mutant into a 

tree, immediately knocking him unconscious. The girl gives 

a thumbs up and proceeds to runs off. Colleen quickly 

rejoins the other Rovers and Aaron. Hunter looks at Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HOPEFUL) 

You still have the key, Aaron?   
  
  
  


Aaron nods.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SMUG) 

Yup!   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles and regards everybody.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD, COMMANDING) 

Then, let's get out of here! Let's hit the road, Rovers!   
  
  
  


The Rovers howl (which causes Aaron to cover his ears) before 

heading into their plane. A moment later, the plane takes off. 

Groomer notices this and looks at Parvo, concerned.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(CONCERNED) 

The Road Rovers are escaping with the key, General!   
  
  
  


A girl (the one that the Cano-Mutant hold captive) runs by.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(EXCITED) 

And, so is the girl!   
  
  
  


Parvo coughs uncontrollably.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(ANGRY, COUGHING) 

Let her leave! I want that key! I...want...that...key...Lozenge!   
  
  
  


Groomer frowns and draws out a Lozenge shooter, and fires a cherry 

one into Parvo's mouth. Parvo stops coughing and smiles for a moment.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(THANKFUL, ORDERING) 

Thanks. Now, let's get after those Rovers!   
  
  
  


Parvo glances at the sky, and smiles despite losing 

the key.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(REFLECTING, DELIGHTED) 

So we can move one step closer to World Domination.   
  
  
  


Parvo, Groomer and the remaining Cano-Mutants quickly pile into 

the nearby Dogstar (a spaceship that is shaped like a bulldog), 

and it takes off, going after the Rover plane.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Airplane-Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hunter looks at Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

Where to next?   
  
  
  


Aaron shakes his head, and takes the scroll out of the bagpack 

and inspects it closely.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CERTAIN) 

I need more time to translate this. We wouldn't notice where to 

go until tomorrow morning.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(MUSING) 

In fact, it's probably best that we rest up. Tomorrow would be 

same as today.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Alright.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(URGENT) 

Comrade Hunter, with bad kitty and crazy cutting women on our tail, 

we need to keep our eyes openski.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AGREEING, THOUGHTFULLY) 

Auto-Pilot might give us some rest, but you're right, Exile, 

that's why we're going to be working in shifts. Colleen, you're 

gonna have 1st shift, Exile, you have 2nd, And I have 3rd.   
  
  
  


Exile salutes sharply, while Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE/COLLEEN 

(IN UNISON) 

Yes, sir!   
  
  
  


Hunter regards the rest.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Everybody else, rest up.   
  
  
  


Everybody, except for Hunter, Colleen, Exile, and 

Aaron, nods.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Airplane-Cockpit   
  
  
  


The words, "Monday" appears on the screen for a 

few seconds, before fading away. Hunter is here, piloting the 

craft, while behind him, mostly everybody is asleep, except for 

Aaron, who is looking at the scroll, before nodding, smiling, and 

walks up to Hunter, who has a distant look in his eyes.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(TIRED, SURPRISED) 

Oh, good morning, Hunter.   
  
  
  


Hunter finally notices Aaron and smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Good morning, Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

Did you find out where we should be heading next?   
  
  
  


Aaron smiles, as he blows on his claws and rubs it on 

his shirt.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SMUG) 

Yeah. It's rather easy, actually.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms and nods, before looking at Colleen, and looking away 

in the distance, frowning. Aaron notice this.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CONCERNED) 

Is something wrong?   
  
  
  


Hunter audibly blinks and shakes his head, before looking at 

Aaron, and smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DISTANT, BLUNT) 

Nothing's wrong.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(INSISTED) 

Really? Are you sure?   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs softly before looking at Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(LOW, STERN) 

This stays between us, understand?   
  
  
  


Aaron nods.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(QUIET) 

Understood.   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs yet again, and looks at Colleen's sleeping form 

before looking at Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SERIOUS, UNEASY) 

This is about Colleen. While she didn't go out and told me that 

she loves me, I'm getting some very unsubtle hints about her 

feelings about me.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns and scratches his head.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CONFUSED) 

Then, what's the problem? Just tell her how you feel 

about her.   
  
  
  


Hunter shakes his head.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

It's not that.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CONFUSED) 

Then, what?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DISTANCING, QUICKLY) 

...It's nothing.   
  
  
  


Hunter hangs his head.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DEFEATED) 

I should forget about it.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SAD) 

Listen, Hunter, you should tell her how you feel about her, before 

it's too late. I learn the hard way.   
  
  
  


Hunter lifts his head up and regards Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INTERESTED) 

How so?   
  
  
  


Aaron sighs and hangs his head, and closes his eyes, as if hide 

the internal pain, this story will cause.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(DISTANT, DEPRESSED) 

I once had a girlfriend. Aimee. She was one smart cat. She told me 

that she loved me, however, my feelings about her were confused. So, 

I left her hanging until I sorted out how I felt about her, but by 

then, it was too late. She married a long time old friend of ours.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DETERMINED) 

That may not happen to me and Colleen...   
  
  
  


Aaron lifts his head, opens his eyes, and regards Hunter, 

before nodding.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(HONEST) 

Maybe not, but as Rovers, you have a number of enemies, 

who wouldn't mind if any of you leave this plane of 

existence, and who knows what could happen. Tell her, 

Hunter, before it's too late.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MUSING) 

I'll think about it.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns sternly at Hunter.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(COLD) 

Don't think. Just try.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(DISTANT, DEPRESSED) 

Otherwise you'll be living with doubts and what ifs 

about everything.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods. This makes Aaron smile. However, he didn't 

hear Hunter muttering lowly, "Not yet." Hunter regards 

the dawn.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(LYING, PLEASED) 

Alright. Lovely dawn, isn't it?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(HONEST) 

Yeah. Very Beautiful.   
  
  
  


Aaron settles back, and smiles.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASANT) 

It's so peaceful and quiet. Tranquility...   
  
  
  


Without warning, Greta starts to scream, and wakes up.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SCREAMING) 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Greta's screams wakes Colleen up. She looks 

around, frantically.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCITED, FRANTIC) 

WAH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! BART!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen kicks the first thing she sees that she thinks is hostile, 

which is unfortunately, Blitz. Blitz goes flying to the wall, 

which wakes him up, painfully.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(IN PAIN, EXCITED) 

ACK!!!   
  
  
  


Blitz's screams wakes Exile up and he looks 

around, frantically.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(FRANTIC, SHOUTING) 

WHAT?! WHERE?!   
  
  
  


Exile fires his eyebeams, thinking that they're under attack, just 

as Shag wakes up, and eeps and dives off to one side, evading 

Exile's eyebeams. This however, wakes Muzzle up, and he attacks the 

first person, he sees, which is unfortunately, Eldon. Eldon gahs in 

pain.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRANTIC, IN PAIN) 

GAH! Thanks, a lot Muzzle!   
  
  
  


Hunter facepalms while Aaron sinks lower in his 

seat, muttering.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CONTINUING, DEFLATED) 

...Is dead.   
  
  
  


Greta grins sheepishly.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(APOLOGETIC) 

Sorry.   
  
  
  


Colleen pats Greta, and smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

It's okay. We forgive you, guv.   
  
  
  


Eldon and Blitz crosses their arms and stares at Greta.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(COLD, ANNOYED) 

NOT.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(COLD, ANGRY) 

DEFINITELY NOT.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Ignore themski.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANXIOUS) 

Yeah. Did you translate it?   
  
  
  


Aaron nods.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASED) 

Yup.   
  
  
  


Aaron reads the scroll.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(READING, TRANSLATED) 

"In the land of the free, seek the mountains that lies in the west, 

at the top of which, is a temple that will give you, your second 

key of Pandora."   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INTERESTED) 

And where would take usski?   
  
  
  


Aaron grins as he takes on a far away look.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(JOYOUS) 

The northern Rocky Mountains in British Columbia.   
  
  
  


Hunter hears this and plots a course to British Columbia.   
  
  
  


SCENE-The Northern Rocky Mountains   
  
  
  


This is a mountainous range in the provinence of British 

Columbia, and continues down through the western part of the 

United States. This part of the range is framed by untouched 

forests, making it a truly breathtaking scene.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Mountain-Peak   
  
  
  


This is the top of a mountain. The Rovers' airplane is here, with 

the Rovers and Aaron, outside. Aaron is looking at the back of 

the scroll, musing. Eldon shivers and doesn't look too happy.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUTTERING) 

Here it is...   
  
  
  


Everybody ignores Eldon, as Aaron frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(MUSING) 

The temple should be nearby.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CONFUSED) 

Should?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(EXPLAINING) 

Should. Remember, the snow here, is constantly shifting, and 

the temple could be buried under the snow.   
  
  
  


Blitz shrugs.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNCONCERNED) 

If that's so, then we just dig it out.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns and crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

I don't do dig.   
  
  
  


Colleen and Exile looks at Aaron, thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(TRUTHFULLY) 

Then, I feel sorry for you, guv.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(HONEST) 

Da. You should learn to digski.   
  
  
  


Aaron ignores them, and frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

We should coming up on it, in a few moments.   
  
  
  


Everybody continues walking for a few more minutes until they come up 

to a slightly worn Temple with ancient greek writing. Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Here it is. Now to get in.   
  
  
  


Aaron nods and unrolls the scroll and looks at it briefly before 

looking at the doorway.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(READING, TRANSLATING) 

"In the land of the free, seek the mountains that lies in the west, 

at the top of which, is a temple that will give you, your second 

key of Pandora."   
  
  
  


A bright light shines over the Rovers, and Aaron as the doorway 

scans them. The light blinks away, and the doorway opens. 

Aaron smiles.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASED) 

There we go. Come on!   
  
  
  


Everybody rushes through the open doorway.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Temple-Room #1   
  
  
  


This is a long hallway, with colorful tiles of Blue, Red and Green, 

each in a number of intricate patterns. There's ancient Greek writing 

on the wall, near the entrance. The Rovers, and Aaron 

enters. Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNEASY) 

Well, this is nice.   
  
  
  


Greta icks.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SICK) 

Just, GROSS! The tiles don't match!   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(STUNNED) 

What's with the tiles?!   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns tightly, and regards Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

No idea. Aaron?   
  
  
  


Aaron didn't hear Hunter, at first, being too busy looking at 

the wall, figuring it out. He then looks back at the Rovers.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNEASY, HONEST) 

Yeah. Just step on green. Don't step on blue or red. Trust me 

on this.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

Why?   
  
  
  


Aaron glances at Eldon, then at the tiles, before looking back 

at Eldon.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(COLD, EXPLAINING) 

Just step on green...unless you DO want your body schwered.   
  
  
  


Hunter grimaces.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(GRIM) 

Lovely. Okay, guys, let's step lively.   
  
  
  


Everybody steps carefully, making sure that they land on green. 

Exile lands on green, but, loses his balance, and immediately spins 

his arms to try to maintain balance, but, he falls and lands on blue. 

For a moment, all is quiet, then deadly blades comes out of the 

wall, nearly slicing Exile's head off, had he not reacted fast. 

Exile's eyes go wide in terror.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(TERRIFIED) 

BULSHOI!!!   
  
  
  


Aaron's eyes go wide.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SCREAMING, FRANTIC) 

If I may say something...RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED) 

Best idea I heard all day!   
  
  
  


Everybody rushes through the hallway, dodging blades. Before them, 

the exit begins to close. Greta's eyes go wide.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SHOUTING) 

DIVE FOR IT!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody dives through the ever narrowing space. The moment the 

last Rover (Greta) dives through, several spears pops out of the 

ceiling and floor, ensuring that if anybody was still in this 

room, they will be most certainly dead.   
  
  
  


SCENE-Temple-Room #2   
  
  
  


This is a 4 by 8 room containing several slots, with a stone 

nearby, big enough to easy fit into any slot. With the entrance 

closed, it looks like there's no way out of this room. The Rovers 

and Aaron are here. Aaron sighs heavily, seemingly out of breath.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(OUT OF BREATH, BLUNT) 

Well, I just had my exercise for the rest of the year.   
  
  
  


Hunter takes a look around, and rubs his chin, and frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UTTERLY CONFUSED) 

What's this whole thing about?   
  
  
  


Aaron hrms and reads.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(READING, TRANSLATING) 

Let's see. I think I got it. "Correct you must choose or your 

adventure as well as your life, ends here. Farthest from the door 

you must use, in order to continue to get the key."   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Let's see hereski.   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes glows white and he looks around, before stopping at 

one wall, opposite of the entrance.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(MUSING) 

There's a door, thereski. I'm thinking that's the way it would lead 

us, if we chose correctly.   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes stop glowing. Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

What about the slots?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

I'll tryski.   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes glows white and he looks at the slots intently, 

before shaking his head.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANGRY) 

Nyet. The slots walls are thick, too thick to see through.   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes stops glowing, and he slumps.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNEASY) 

I don't know which one we should chose, comrade Hunter.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

Then, we have to guess.   
  
  
  


Eldon hrms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUSING) 

I think it's the secret door farthest slot. That one.   
  
  
  


Colleen shakes her head.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

No. Somehow, I don't think so. It may be the farthest from the 

door we would've known about without Exile's help. That means, 

that one.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you sure, Colleen?!   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(WORRIED) 

I mean, if you're wrong...   
  
  
  


Colleen shrugs and shakes his head, frowning, before 

brightening up.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(HONEST) 

No. But, then, who is?   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns, sharply.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNEASY) 

I'm not too sure about this...   
  
  
  


Aaron and Hunter nods at Colleen.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(TRUTHFULLY) 

Well, I trust your judgement, Colleen.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

So do I.   
  
  
  


Colleen Smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, guv. That means everything to me.   
  
  
  


Colleen Steps Down Towards The Slot That's Farthest Away From 

The Entrance. Colleen Takes A Deep Breath.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CALM, UNEASY) 

...Okay, here goes everything.   
  
  
  


Colleen Takes The Stone And Inserts it into The Slot. For A 

Moment, Nothing Happens, Then A Wall Slides Away To Show A 

New Hallway. Colleen Smiles Smugly At Blitz.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SMUG) 

What do you think now, Blinkey?   
  
  
  


Blitz Grunts And Crosses His Arms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BITTER) 

Dumb luck.   
  
  
  


Hunter Frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

That dumb luck, got us through many times. Now, 

let's move.   
  


The Rovers heads out of this room. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Temple-Room #3   
  
  
  


This room has various vines growing everywhere. The 

Rovers (which now unofficially includes Aaron) enters 

this room. Eldon frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Nice vines. Reminds me of home...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNEASY) 

Something's wrong. All I see is vines. No traps.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNSURE) 

I agree, Huntie. it is unsettling. but maybe this is a free room.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNEASY) 

Maybe, but I agree with Hunter.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods, frowning sharply.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNNERVED) 

Da. Something's very much wrong hereski.   
  
  
  


Blitz stands up boldly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BOLD) 

Well, if anything happens, I'll bite their tooshies. over 

and over again.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DISTURBED) 

Don't be weird boy.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns and crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Hmph!   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CAUTIOUS) 

It's still too quiet. I like quiet, but, this...it's unnerving.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(HONEST) 

I agreeski. hopefully, comrade Colleen is rightski.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Maybe...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, several vines moves towards 

Colleen, and quickly entangles her. Colleen struggles, 

but it's to little avail.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

This is blooming wonderful! HELP!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FRANTIC) 

HOLD ON! I'M COMING!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter runs towards Colleen at super speed, however 

several vines trips Hunter, and he too is caught. 

Exile frowns and rushes forward.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

I'm coming, comrades!!!   
  
  
  


Several vines snares Greta and Shag, as well as Exile. 

All three struggles wildly but it does very little good.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SCREAMING) 

EEK! GET OFF! OFF I SAY! OFF!   
  
  
  


Several vines snares Aaron and Muzzle. Muzzle struggles 

mightily, but can't break free. Aaron struggles.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SHOCKED) 

WHOA!   
  
  
  


Eldon draws out his sword.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRANTIC) 

Hang on! I'm coming!   
  
  
  


Eldon races forward to free Greta, but several vines catches 

Eldon instead. He struggles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

...Or maybe not.   
  
  
  


Blitz's claws pops out and he rushes towards the vines, 

slashing wildly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

Don't worry, I'll save your tooshies!   
  
  
  


Even as Blitz is rushing forward, to free Shag, several 

vines ensnares Blitz, keeping his arms pinned. Blitz's eyes 

go wide.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SHOCKED) 

Or maybe not. MOMMY!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen struggles wildly, this only serves for the vines 

to tighten their grip.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(IN PAIN, ANNOYED) 

BLIMEY! This...thing...is...crushing...me...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IN PAIN, STRUGGLING) 

Can't...move...at...all...   
  
  
  


Several vines move to help keep the ensnared Rovers snared. As 

they do, they reveal a human Skeleton. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

I've...a...feeling...we're...gonna...be...hanging 

around....for a while...   
  
  
  


AARON 

(IN PAIN) 

I think...I know...why...I hate...Gardening...   
  
  
  


AARON 

(IN PAIN, STRUGGLING) 

Plants...tend...to hug...one...to death...   
  
  
  


As the Rovers struggles, the camera FADES OUT.   
  
  
  


The words, "Road Rovers Quick Strike" fades in for a 

few seconds, before zooming towards the camera.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


SCENE-Temple-Room #3   
  
  
  


It is the same as before.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STRAINING, URGENT) 

Exile, can you burn these vines away?   
  
  
  


Exile sighs.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DEFEATED) 

Nyet. The vines have a tight hold on my head.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANXIOUS) 

El? Can you reach your sword?   
  
  
  


Eldon tries to reach his sword, but it's too far. 

Eldon sighs and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DEFEATED) 

Sorry. It's too far.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

Peachy. We gotta get free.   
  
  
  


Hunter's vines tightens their hold on Hunter, crushing 

him. Hunter screams.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SCREAMING, IN PAIN) 

AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Hearing Hunter's scream, galvatizes Muzzle and Colleen 

into action, but the vines are keeping the pair pinned. 

Colleen screams in frustration.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SCREAMING, STRUGGLING) 

NO! HUNTIE!   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(NERVOUS) 

Nien! This is NOT good!   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANXIOUS) 

I hope, one of you guys has a plan, because I don't think 

we'll last for much longer.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(FRANTIC) 

And by that we mean, HURRY!   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANXIOUS) 

Gotta free my arm...   
  
  
  


Exile struggles until his left arm is free. Exile frowns 

and frees his other arm.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANXIOUS) 

Better work fast.   
  
  
  


Exile frees his head from the vines and immediately 

turns his attention to the vines that holds himself 

and the other Rovers prisoner. Exile's eyes glows red.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(WICKED) 

As a certain character would say: BUUUUUUUUURRRRRNNNN!!!   
  
  
  


A red beam leaves Exile's eyes, striking at all the vines 

that holds the Rovers prisoner. As each vines are turn to 

ash, thereby freeing the Rovers. Exile's eyes return to 

normal as Hunter regards Exile.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, Exile. How 'bout toastin' the rest of these things?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SMUG) 

No Problem, comrade.   
  
  
  


Red beams fires from Exile's eyes, turning the various vines 

into ash as the Rovers moves on.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CURIOUS) 

Shall we move on?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SLY) 

Why not?   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BLUNT) 

Then, let's go.   
  
  
  


The Rovers moves onward. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Temple-Room #4   
  
  
  


This is a relatively circular room. What looks like 

a keystone, is situated in the middle of the room, 

on a table. The Rovers walks into this room.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Here we are.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

The Keystone is just there. Could it be that easy?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CAUTIOUS) 

True, but it seems a little bit too easy to me...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUSING) 

We need some sort of clue.   
  
  
  


Aaron indicates a nearby tablet.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

This tablet might shred some light on this situation.   
  
  
  


Aaron reads the tablet. Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANXIOUS) 

Well?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

Keep your shirt on.   
  
  
  


Aaron looks the tablet over again, before nodding.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Here it is. "Things are NOT always what they seem to be".   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Or in other words, that's not the real keystone.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Exactly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CERTAIN) 

Then, the real keystone has to be someplace in here, right?   
  
  
  


Aaron nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Split up, guys. Let's search this place from top to bottom.   
  
  
  


Everybody splits up, each one searching one part of the 

room. PAN over to Shag, who is searching northwestern part 

of the wall, when his hands touches something. Shag frowns 

and mutters something. Hunter hears Shag and runs over to him.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

What is it, Shag?   
  
  
  


Shag mutters something.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONFUSED) 

You found something?   
  
  
  


Shag mutters and points. Colleen regards Aaron.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(URGENT) 

Aaron, guv, come here.   
  
  
  


Aaron hrms thoughtfully as he searches where Shag was searching.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(MUSING) 

Let's see here...   
  
  
  


Aaron smiles smugly as he draws out a Keystone and a scroll.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASED) 

We got the second key!   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INDIFFERENCE) 

Ya, Ya. I'm glad. Let's get out of here.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(AGREEING) 

I have to agree with Blaster, here.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

I'm for that.   
  
  
  


The Rovers leaves. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Mountain-Peak   
  
  
  


The camera is looking through Groomer's POV, who 

is looking through binoculars. Through the binoculars, 

the Rovers can be seen, leaving the temple. The camera 

goes back to normal mode as Groomer smiles.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(EXCITED) 

General! The Rovers are leaving the Temple! And they have 

the next key!   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(EAGER) 

Do you want the Mutants to attack?   
  
  
  


Parvo frowns and hesitates for a few seconds, before 

shaking his head.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(BLUNT) 

No.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(CONFUSED) 

No? Why No?   
  
  
  


Groomer's eyes widdens and she snaps her fingers.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Don't worry, general. The Mutants won't mess this one up. 

In fact, the Rovers are tired. They will be easy to defeat. 

I shall order the Mutants to attack...   
  
  
  


Parvo growls lowly.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(ANGRY) 

I mean NO, Groomer.   
  
  
  


Groomer is alarmed and takes a few steps away from Parvo. 

Parvo calms down, and smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(CONTEMPLATION) 

We shall allow the Rovers to do our work, by collecting 

all the keys, and when all the keys are collected, only 

then, shall those pets be destroyed and the keys, ours.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(DELIGHTED) 

Then, all we need to do is to collect the box from 

Demona, then... World Domination...shall be ours.   
  
  
  


Groomer nods, even as the Rovers enters the Airplane, and 

after a few seconds, it takes off.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

Yes, sir.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

The Rovers are leaving, general. Orders?   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(ORDERING) 

Follow them.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(REGAL-LIKE) 

After all, we have to be there, when they "hand" the keys 

over to us.   
  
  
  


Parvo, Groomer and various Cano-Mutants piles into the 

Dogstar. After a few minutes, the Dogstar takes off, 

following the Airplane from a safe distance. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Airplane-Cockpit   
  
  
  


Eldon is piloting the jet with Greta as Co-Pilot with 

everybody else in the back. Aaron is looking over the 

scroll. Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(TRYING TO BE CERTAIN) 

Let me guess: You'll get that scroll translated 

tomorrow, right?   
  
  
  


Aaron nods, still reading the scroll.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(MUTTERED) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Peachy.   
  
  
  


Aaron just shrugs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Exile, you have 1st watch, Blitz gets 2nd, and El, you've 3rd.   
  
  
  


Exile, and Eldon nods. Blitz frowns but nods as well.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

The rest of you, rest up.   
  
  
  


Eldon gets up, and Exile sits in the chair that Eldon 

just vacated, and Eldon leaves with the rest, leaving 

Exile alone. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Airplane-Cockpit   
  
  
  


The words, "Tuesday" fades in for a few seconds, before 

fading away. Eldon is here, piloting with the rest asleep, 

except for Aaron. Aaron walks up to Eldon, waves.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASED) 

Good morning, Eldon.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

And before you ask, yes, I got the next location.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Swell. Do you want to wake the others up, now?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(REPRIMANDING) 

NO. I want to have ALL of my nine lives intact, thank 

you very much.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Okay. While we wait, what do you want to talk about?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CURIOUS) 

Well, there's information about every rover, except for you.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Well, that goes under a need to know basis...   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

And let me guess: I don't need to know.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLY) 

Bingo.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(COYLY) 

Well, I have my ways of finding information.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FACTUALLY) 

This information is very personal.   
  
  
  


Eldon looks away.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(GRIEF) 

Plus, it's my burden, and mine alone.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(TRUTHFUL) 

Hey. I can understand that.   
  
  
  


Aaron sighs.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SOLEMN) 

Besides, I've burdens of my own...   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns and is about to say something, when Hunter wakes 

up, and walks over to Eldon and Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SOMEWHAT GROGGY) 

Good morning, Aaron. Eldon.   
  
  
  


AARON/ELDON 

(IN UNISON) 

Morning.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HOPEFUL) 

So, got the next location, Aaron?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Yup.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

So, where to?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(REMEMBERING) 

"Beyond the ancient buildings where secrets lie 

buried, there's a endless desert. Seek the Sand 

Temple, which is where the 3rd Key of Pandora 

lies."   
  
  
  


Aaron regards Hunter, with a slight smile.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(REASONED) 

There's one desert that has ancient buildings, namely 

pyramids. The Sahara.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INQUIRED) 

Eldon?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ASSURINGLY) 

We're there.   
  
  
  


Eldon plots in a course for the Sahara. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-The Sahara   
  
  
  


This seems like a endless beach, with sand all around, 

seemingly going on endlessly. The Rovers' plane is 

nearby with the Rovers marching onward, away from 

the plane. Greta scowls.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(PENSIVE) 

It's hot here, I'm unhappy, and I have sand in my shoes. Can 

we JUST forget about this?!   
  
  
  


Everybody is seemingly ignoring Greta. Greta sighs.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONTEMPT) 

Or at least tell me that we're almost there...   
  
  
  


AARON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Well, it should be a couple of miles from here. To the southwest.   
  
  
  


Exile and Blitz looks in that direction and frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNSURE) 

Are you sure, comrade Aaron? All I see is sand.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(WEARILY) 

Ya.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CALM) 

I'm sure.   
  
  
  


Everybody moves onward, with Greta muttering something 

under her breath. After a while, Colleen frowns and 

halts in her step and looks at Aaron. The moment Colleen 

stops, everybody else stops as well.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Well, we're here.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNEASY) 

And there's nothing here...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Unless, the sand itself is the doorway.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

That's very possible. Aaron?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SHRUGGING) 

Why not?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SOFTLY) 

Beyond the buildians where secrets lie buried, there's 

a endless desert. Seek the Sand Temple, which is where 

the 3rd Key of Pandora lies.   
  
  
  


For a few seconds, nothing happens, then the sands begins to 

shift under the Rovers' feet and they all take a step back 

as the temple slowly rise out of the sands. After a minute, 

it is done. The Sand Temple stands before the Rovers. Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNSURE) 

Shall we go in?   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(EAGER) 

Why not? ANYTHING will be better than the sand.   
  
  
  


With that, Greta rushes into the temple. Exile blinks 

and tries to stop Greta, but it's too late.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

Greta! Wait!   
  
  
  


Exile races after Greta. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BEGRUDGINGLY) 

Something tells me we're gonna hate this place.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNSETTLED) 

I've a strong feeling that you're gonna be right, Eldon.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNNERVED) 

Come on, guv, let's go, before Greta gets herself into trouble.   
  
  
  


The Rovers, except for Aaron and Blitz, races into the 

temple. Aaron frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Guys, wait!   
  
  
  


AARON 

(STERN) 

Let's go.   
  
  
  


Aaron races into the temple. Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(DEFEATED) 

Um...Nevermind.   
  
  
  


Blitz sighs and enters the temple. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Sand Temple-Room #1   
  
  
  


This is generally a very long hallway. The Rovers walks 

in. Aaron frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(COLD) 

Great. A long hallway.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

And what's wrong with a long hallway?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(COLD) 

There's usually pits and such just waiting for us...   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNNERVED) 

Bulshoi.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNEASY) 

This can't be good.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Step carefully, guvs. And lively.   
  
  
  


Everybody nods, and they all begin to step carefully 

down this hallway. PAN to Shag. As Shag walks, he steps 

on a trigger, which opens a trap door, right under Shag. 

Shag shouts in surprise as he fells into the pit. Instantly, 

the other Rovers are surrounding the pit.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SHOCKED) 

SHAG!!!   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you okay?!   
  
  
  


Shag mutters something akin to, "I'm okay". Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CERTAIN) 

This must be one of those pits...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANXIOUS) 

We better get him out of there, before the trap is pulled.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCITED) 

Too late, El! LOOK!   
  
  
  


A click is heard. Shag turns around and sees numerous 

scorpians coming out of a cage. Shag whimpers and backs 

away as the scorpians moves towards Shag. Shag mutters 

something akin to, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Exile stares 

in shock.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SHOCKED) 

Scorpians!   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(FRANTIC) 

RUN MOP BOY!   
  
  
  


Shag hears Blitz's suggestion and tries to run away, but 

the scorpians have Shag against a wall, making running 

away akin to wishful thinking. Hunter frowns sharply.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUICK) 

Shag, quick! Do you have any rope?!   
  
  
  


Shag frowns as he quickly searches through his fur, pulling out 

a half eaten sub, decade old pizza (YUCK!), and various odds and 

ends until he pulls out a rope. Shag quickly replaces the rest 

(except for the pizza) back in his fur, and nods at Hunter.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUICK) 

Then, toss it up, and quick!   
  
  
  


Shag tosses one end of the rope up to Hunter, who catches 

it and with everybody's help holds the rope still enough 

for Shag to climb up.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUICK) 

Alright, Shag! Climb up!   
  
  
  


Shag doesn't need any more encouragement. He quickly scrambles 

up the rope, and out of the pit, just barely avoiding the scorpians. 

Shag, however, bowls over the other Rovers, which forces them to let 

go of the rope, which comes to a rest within the scorpian pit. Shag 

mutters, "Sorry" as the Rovers recovers. Hunter waves it off.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EASY) 

It's okay, Shag. Well, the rope is gone, unless a certain dingo 

wants to go after it.   
  
  
  


Eldon crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SEETHINGLY) 

NO WAY.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you okay, Shagester?   
  
  
  


Shag nods and smiles.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNEASY) 

Can we go on?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLESANT) 

Sure.   
  
  
  


The Rovers moves onward. Cut to-   
  
  
  


SCENE-SandTemple-Room #2   
  
  
  


This room is similar in design to Room #1. The Rovers 

walks in and immediately Aaron sighs.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

Great. ANOTHER long hallway.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Step carefully, guys.   
  
  
  


Everybody steps carefully. Like with Shag, Colleen steps on 

a trigger, and the ground that Colleen, Exile, Greta, and 

Muzzle is walking on, falls and they fall with it, screaming 

with surprise.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN/GRETA/EXILE/MUZZLE 

(SCREAMING) 

WHOA!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody surrounds the pit.   
  
  
  


AARON/HUNTER/BLITZ/ELDON/SHAG 

(EXCITED) 

COLLEEN! GRETA! EXILE! MUZZLE!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you guys okay?   
  
  
  


Colleen checks herself over, before smiling.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

I'm okay.   
  
  
  


Greta is near tears.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CRYING) 

I BROKE A NAIL!!!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

...Greta's okay.   
  
  
  


Muzzle grunts softly. Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED) 

Muzzle's okay. And so am I.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(REASSURED) 

Don't worry, guys. We'll get you out of there.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SLY) 

Take your time, Huntie. As long as I can't see Blister, I'm okay.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns and crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

HEY!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Shag, are you sure you don't have any rope?   
  
  
  


Shag searches through his fur, before shaking his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED/PLEASED) 

Jenopenia. At least there is no deadly stuff in there.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, several snakes is unleashed into 

the pit. Aaron blinks silently for a few seconds before 

looking at Eldon.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(STUNNED) 

You were saying, Eldon?   
  
  
  


Eldon just shrugs, uneasily. PAN to Exile, Greta, 

Muzzle and Colleen.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

SNAKES!!!   
  
  
  


Greta stares a particular LARGE snake, and frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SHOCKED) 

A Anaconda!   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SCREAMING) 

I WANT OUT OF HERE!!!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNNERVED) 

Okay, Huntie. You can get us out of here, now.   
  
  
  


Colleen, Exile, Greta, and Muzzle backs away from 

the advancing snakes.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

We don't have any rope...   
  
  
  


Hunter regards the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Any ideas, guys?   
  
  
  


Everybody, except Eldon, shakes their heads. Eldon hrms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE/CAUTIOUS) 

I have one. But it means having a good grip.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SARCASTIC) 

Why not? I need to lose a live or two.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Sure, I guess.   
  
  
  


Shag looks hesitant, but nods. Hunter looks into the pit.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

We have a plan.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNEASY) 

But we need Muzzle to be free...   
  
  
  


Greta looks at Colleen and Exile.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(FRANTIC) 

I'll free Muzzle! GO!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Myself and Exile are coming up, Greta is going to free Muzzle.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

Da. And hurry! Snakes are getting too close for comfort!   
  
  
  


Hunter and Eldon lowers themselves halfway into the pit, 

gripping unto the ground, tightly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STRAINING) 

Climb up!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STRAINING) 

And hurry it up! We can't hold on forever!   
  
  
  


Colleen scrambles up on Hunter, while Exile scrambles up 

on Eldon. Several snakes comes close to biting Hunter, 

Eldon, Exile and Colleen, but Exile's freezes them before 

they can attack. Once they're back on solid ground, Colleen 

and Exile helps Hunter and Eldon out. PAN to Greta, who is 

finishing freeing Muzzle.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(PLEASED) 

There we go!   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(EXCITED) 

We're ready!   
  
  
  


This time, Blitz and Shag lower themselves halfway into 

the pit. Shag mutters, "HURRY!!!" as he keeps his grip 

on the ground. Blitz digs his claws into the ground.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(STRAINING) 

Then, start climbing!   
  
  
  


Greta and Muzzle starts to climb, with Muzzle climbing up on 

Shag, and Greta climbing up on Blitz. Suddenly, the anaconda 

strikes out at Greta, knocking her back into the pit.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SURPRISED) 

OOF!!!   
  
  
  


Just as the anaconda prepares to strike out at the dazed Greta, 

a brown and tan form cannonballs into the anaconda, sending both 

away from Greta. Greta recovers from the hit, and sees Muzzle 

(who just happens to be the said "brown and tan" form). Greta 

frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONCERNED) 

Muzzle?!   
  
  
  


Muzzle grunts, "GO! I'LL HANDLE THIS THING!" (or something 

like that). Greta frowns, but does as Muzzle says, and proceeds 

to climb up Blitz again, as Muzzle and the anaconda fight it out. 

Greta helps both Shag and Blitz out, before looking at the other 

Rovers.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(FRANTIC) 

Muzzle's still down there! He's attacking the Anaconda!   
  
  
  


Exile stares into the pit, frowning.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

I don't see him.   
  
  
  


Blitz stares into the pit as well. CUT TO Blitz's POV. The 

camera sees the anaconda crushing Muzzle, who is trying to 

break free, but can't. CUT TO normal mode, as Blitz points 

down into the pit.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(EXCITED) 

I do! He's being crushed!   
  
  
  


Colleen looks in the direction where Blitz is pointing and frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCITED) 

Blimey! We gotta do something! And fast!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DETERMINED) 

I know I can't do anything standing here...   
  
  
  


Hunter jumps into the pit. Colleen blinks.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SHOCKED) 

HUNTIE!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Hey, wait for me...   
  
  
  


Eldon jumps into the pit. Greta blinks.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SHOCKED) 

ELDON!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon regards Hunter.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CURIOUS) 

Got a plan, fearless leader?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLAYFUL) 

Well, I was hoping you've one.   
  
  
  


Eldon rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Just one. Run that beast through with this as he plays 

attention to a distraction.   
  
  
  


Eldon hands Hunter his sword. Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

And what will you be doing?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCOMFORTABLE) 

Being said distraction. Now, GO!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon moves out in front of the anaconda, waving his hands, 

and sticking his tongue out at the anaconda. The anaconda 

uncoils, thereby freeing Muzzle, readies to strike at Eldon. 

At that instant, Hunter attacks. Holding the sword forward, 

Hunter runs forward at super speed, neatly impaling the anaconda. 

The anaconda turns to stare at Hunter and the wound, before 

collapsing lifelessly to the ground. Hunter helps Muzzle to 

his feet, as Eldon retrieves his sword.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Don't worry, pal. You're safe.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns as the snakes hisses coldly, 

and starts backing away.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(NERVOUS) 

Not for long. The natives are getting restless...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Then, let's get out of here.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

Guys! Get us out of here!   
  
  
  


This time, Aaron, Blitz, and Shag lowers themselves halfway 

into the pit. Aaron grunts.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(STRAINING) 

CLIMB!!!   
  
  
  


They don't need anymore encouragement. Hunter, Eldon, 

and Muzzle quickly climbs out of the pit, then helps 

Blitz, Shag, and Aaron out as well. The moment they're 

all of danger, Hunter gets embraced into a hug by Colleen.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EMOTIONAL) 

Don't ever do something like that, ever again, Huntie.   
  
  
  


Hunter just blinks. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SULKING) 

Why don't I get something like that? I risk my life as well.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(MUSING) 

Okay. How 'bout this...   
  
  
  


Greta whacks Eldon in the head.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SCOLDING) 

DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!   
  
  
  


Eldon rubs his head, in pain.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(IN PAIN, SARCASTIC) 

Yes, dear.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Shall we move on?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASED) 

Let's.   
  
  
  


The rovers moves onward. CUT TO-   
  
  
  


SCENE-SandTemple-Room #3   
  
  
  


This room is set up just like #1 and #2. The Rovers 

enters and immediately frowns. Hunter regards Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Long Hallway.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Yup.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Deadly traps.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Yup.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Great. Step lively.   
  
  
  


Everybody moves onward, and like the rest of the room, someone 

steps on a trigger, this time it is Eldon, and the trigger sends 

Eldon, Hunter, Aaron and Blitz into a pit. They cried out in 

surprise as they fall.   
  
  
  


HUNTER/AARON/ELDON/BLITZ 

(SURPRISED) 

WHOA!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody surrounds the pit.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN/EXILE/GRETA/MUZZLE/SHAG 

(EXCITED) 

HUNTER! AARON! BLINKEY! ELDON!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you guvs okay?!   
  
  
  


Everybody checks themselves over, before nodding.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASED) 

I still have all of mine lives.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

I'm okay.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

Me too.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Hang tight, comrades.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(TRUTHFUL) 

We'll get you out of there in no time.   
  
  
  


Blitz scowls.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Easy for you to say. You're NOT in here.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, a click is heard, and numerous ants, 

about a billion in all, begins to converge on Hunter, Blitz, 

Eldon, and Aaron. Greta stares.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(STUNNED) 

Oh my. Ants!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

Bulshoi! Not just ants. FIRE ANTS!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

Be wary of their bite, comrades. It's not good.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CAUTIOUS) 

...Okay. Time to back away, slowly...   
  
  
  


Hunter, Blitz, Eldon and Aaron, starts backing away 

from the approaching swarm. They all look up at Exile.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(NERVOUS) 

Okay. Exile, can you PLEASE get us out of here, NOW?!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED) 

PLEASE?!   
  
  
  


AARON 

(EXCITED) 

As in, RIGHT NOW?!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(QUICK) 

Just hold on!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(TRUTHFUL) 

It'll be okay! Trust me!   
  
  
  


Exile moves away from the pit. Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

I hope Exile is right about that.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CONCERNED) 

What if he's not?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(GRIM) 

Let's just say, I hope you believe in heaven.   
  
  
  


Aaron and Blitz stares at Hunter in shock, for a few 

seconds, before crying.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CRYING) 

I WANT MY MOMMY!!!   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CRYING) 

ME TOO!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter rolls his eyes, before looking at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(WORRIED) 

It looks like it's you and me, Eldon.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CRYING) 

I want my mommy!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter stares at Eldon for a few seconds, before looking away.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNEASY) 

...I guess it's just me...   
  
  
  


By this time, Exile has returned.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONCERNED) 

Guvs? You guys okay?!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HONEST) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Use this to climb up.   
  
  
  


Exile tosses down one end of a vine.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(URGENT) 

And quickly! The ants are getting closer!   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(EXCITED) 

Yeah!   
  
  
  


Hunter, Blitz, Eldon and Aaron quickly scrambles up the vine, and 

out of the pit. Blitz sighs happily.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(HAPPY) 

Free! I'm finally free!   
  
  
  


Blitz kisses Exile's boots.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(GRATEFUL) 

Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!   
  
  
  


Exile blinks.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DISGUSTED) 

Go away, weird boy.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns and stands up. Hunter addresses everybody.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

There's one more room to go. Come on.   
  
  
  


The Rovers quickly leaves. CUT TO-   
  
  
  


SCENE-SandTemple-Room #4   
  
  
  


This is a circular room, and like all the other rooms which 

holds the keys, it has a table which has a key on it, and a 

tablet. The Rovers enters, and hrms, quietly.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Well, this is it.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SUSPRICIOUS) 

Yeah. But the key is out in the open.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(MUTTERED) 

Da. I can't believe it would be that easy.   
  
  
  


Aaron eyes the tablet and hrms.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CONCERNED) 

Well, let's see why they made it so easy for us this time around.   
  
  
  


Aaron quickly reads the rablet, before smiling.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(READING) 

I got it. "If you pass the traps you are wise and brave enough 

to have this Keystone and this riddle for the next Keystone."   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNCERTAIN) 

That's it?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CERTAIN) 

Let's not push our luck. Let's just take it and go.   
  
  
  


Greta and Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(AGREEING) 

I have to agree.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

Me too.   
  
  
  


Aaron takes the key and the scroll.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SARCASTIC) 

I see I'm outvoted. Now, can we go?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FLIPPANT) 

Why not?   
  
  
  


The Rovers quickly leaves. CUT TO-   
  
  
  


SCENE-Airplane-Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hunter regards Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Let me guess: Wait until tomorrow.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASED/SARCASTIC) 

You're learning.   
  
  
  


Hunter ignores Aaron's comment, and regards the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Nothing on Parvo?   
  
  
  


Colleen sighs.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNEASY) 

Nothing at all. Parvo is too stubborn to give up on any 

plan this easily.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WORRIED) 

Yeah. And that worries me.   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(WORRIED) 

Regardless, the watches shall continue. Just in case. 

Shag, you've first watch, Colleen, you got second, 

Greta, you've third.   
  
  
  


Greta opens her mouth as if to comment, Hunter notices this.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

And don't even start complaining.   
  
  
  


Greta just sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

The rest of us will rest up.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Da.   
  
  
  


The Rovers, except Shag, leaves. Shag starts to pilot the 

aircraft. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Airplane-Cockpit   
  
  
  


The sun can be seen shining through the cockpit. The 

word, "Wednesday" fades in, for a few seconds before 

fading away. Greta can be seen piloting the aircraft, 

with everybody else, except Aaron, asleep. Aaron 

glances over the scroll one last time, before nodding, 

then walks up to Greta.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(GROGGY) 

Good morning, Greta.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

And yes, it's done.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(PLEASED) 

Great. You want the rest up?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASED) 

Yeah...   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns, remembering something, then 

eyes Greta, uneasily.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Wait. Exactly, how are you gonna wake them all up?   
  
  
  


Greta smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SLY) 

Like this:   
  
  
  


Greta takes a deep breath, before screaming:   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SCREAMING) 

EVERYBODY! GET UP NOW! OR I'M GONNA SING MMMBOP!   
  
  
  


Everybody, but Shag and Muzzle, reacts instantly, 

collapsing in a pile. Shag only mumbles, "You do, 

and I'll shoot." before going back to sleep, holding 

his missile launcher. Muzzle just continues to sleep. 

The rest of the Rovers recovers from their rude awakening 

and eyes Greta.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNEASY) 

Talk about cruel and unusual punishment...   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNEASY) 

Indeed. Very cruel.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNEASY) 

Very, very cruel.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNEASY) 

...Remind me NOT to make you angry at me.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


Aaron regards Greta with something that borders on 

respect and absolute horror.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(STUNNED) 

Yikes.   
  
  
  


Greta just shrugs.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CURIOUS) 

Anyways, where are we going next, Aaron?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Right. I've translated the scroll.   
  
  
  


Aaron unrolls the scroll and reads.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(READING) 

"Deep in the untouch forest, where rain is a part of 

life, exists the RainTemple and the 4th Keystone of 

Pandora. Thou journey is nearly at a end."   
  
  
  


AARON 

(TRUTHFUL) 

From what I can tell, we're Rainforest bound. 

The Brazillian rainforest.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(AGREEING) 

Right.   
  
  
  


Greta sets several controls and such.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(PLEASED) 

Next stop: Brazil. And the Rainforest.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Sky   
  
  
  


The Airplane banks to the south. A few moments after the 

turn, the Dogstar comes into view, and proceeds to follow 

the airplane. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-The Brazillian Rainforest   
  
  
  


This is a rather beautiful forest, with birds of a 

colorful nature flapping this way and that, and 

animals scurrying this way and that. In all, this 

is nature at it's best. The Rovers are here, walking 

through this paradise, all but Greta, is enjoying the 

scenery. Greta whines.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(WHINING) 

MY FUR! IT'S ALL WET! ARGH!   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(DISGUSTED) 

Now I look like a drowned rat...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

It's not the end of the world, Greta.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANNOYED) 

Speak for yourself, Eldon. I spend hours keeping my fur nice 

and clean. Now it's WET! Hours of work, wasted!   
  
  
  


Everybody ignores Greta's whining. Exile glances at Aaron.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CURIOUS) 

When are we gonna be near this "RainTemple", comrade Aaron?   
  
  
  


Aaron regards the key in his hands, which is glowing briefly.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(HONEST) 

In a couple of minutes, according to this.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CURIOUS) 

I just thought of something, cat boy. Why isn't the Keys 

of Pandora aren't in the museum somewhere?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ABSENTMINDED) 

Mostly because nobody survived to get the 5th key. The keys 

are only worth something if all the keys are present.   
  
  
  


Blitz and Shag just stares at Aaron in numbifying horror.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(REMEMBERING) 

Some even say the 4th key is most dangerous. What we went 

through before is akin to a walk in the park.   
  
  
  


Shag whimpers. Blitz looks at the camera.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(FRIGHTEN) 

...Cheque please.   
  
  
  


Blitz proceeds to leave. Hunter notices.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

Blitz, heel.   
  
  
  


Blitz rejoins the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SCOLDING) 

Nothing can be THAT bad, Blister.   
  
  
  


Colleen indicates the temple in front of them all.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Speaking of which, here we are.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Ready, Aaron?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PROUD) 

Always.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SOFTLY) 

Deep in the untouch forest, where rain is a part of 

life, exists the RainTemple and the 4th Keystone of 

Pandora. Thou journey is nearly at a end.   
  
  
  


Strange light shines down upon the Rovers, for a few 

seconds, before fading away, then the doorway before 

the Rovers opens. Aaron grins.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(PLEASED) 

Let's go.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(NERVOUS) 

I've a bad feeling about this...   
  
  
  


Everybody ignores Blitz and enters the temple. 

Blitz hesitates, before sighing and enters the 

temple as well. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Raintemple-Room #1   
  
  
  


This room looks like it should be a part of a active volcano. 

Rivers of lava can be seen moving lazily by. The Rovers enters 

and stares at this. Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(EXCITED) 

RAIN IS GOOD! RAIN IS NICE! RAIN IS GOOD! RAIN IS NICE!   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNNERVED) 

You know, I'm beginning to see why nobody found where 

the 5th key is.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Don't worry, we'll be the first!   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at the rivers of lava, and frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNSURE) 

...As soon as we figure out a way to cross the lava...   
  
  
  


Exile frowns and looks around. CUT TO: Exile's POV, 

which shows several stepping stones. CUT TO: Normal 

view, as Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED) 

I found a way!   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Exile.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HOPEFUL) 

Where?   
  
  
  


Exile indicates the stepping stones.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

This.   
  
  
  


Greta STARES at Exile.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(STUNNED) 

We are suppose to cross the lava using that?!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Da.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(FRANTIC) 

RAIN IS GOOD! RAIN IS NICE! RAIN IS GOOD! RAIN IS NICE!   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNEASY) 

It looks like there's no other way across...   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns and steps forward.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

I'll go first.   
  
  
  


Eldon steps on one of the stepping stones. Satified 

that they're stable enough to use, Eldon and the rest 

of the Rovers starts hopping across the river of lava. 

It is at this point in time, that a thing made out of 

lava rises out of the river. Eldon stops and stares, 

which makes the other Rovers stops as well.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED) 

WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!   
  
  
  


AARON 

(EXCITED) 

I HAVE NO IDEA!   
  
  
  


The lava thing starts tossing some lava blobs at the 

Rovers. Colleen stares in shock, before diving out of 

the way.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SHOUTING) 

Blimey! LOOK OUT!   
  
  
  


The lava thing continues to toss the lava blobs at the 

Rovers, who are hopping across the stones faster. A blob 

nearly hits Blitz, and loses his balance for a few seconds. 

Blitz whines as he hops faster.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CRYING) 

I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FRANTIC) 

MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody hears Hunter's words, and moves faster, each 

time evading the blobs of lava, until they reach the other 

side. The lava thing sighs in defeat and sinks back into 

the lava. Eldon peeks out from behind a rock.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANXIOUS) 

...Is it still there?   
  
  
  


Colleen looks out, and looks around, before sighing.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CERTAIN/PLEASED) 

No. Whatever it is, it's gone.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(MACHO) 

Thank goodness. But I wasn't scared. Not one bit.   
  
  
  


Everybody sighs at Blitz. Blitz frowns and sticks his 

tongue out, before crossing his arms.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

Whatever. Let's go.   
  
  
  


The Rovers moves onward. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Raintemple-Room #2   
  
  
  


This is a 2x3x4 room, that seemingly has one way in and 

out. The Rovers arrives and hrms thoughtfully. Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Good. No lava.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONCERNED) 

But there's no way out...   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Aaron?   
  
  
  


Aaron silently regards a tablet, frowning, before 

looking at Hunter.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Hold on.   
  
  
  


Aaron reads the tablet.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(READING) 

"See the path from the trees, or ye shall fall and fail."   
  
  
  


Blitz blinks.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(STUNNED) 

What trees?!   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONFUSED) 

I don't see any trees at all.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

Me either. Unless...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Exile, use your X-Rays.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Gotcha, comrade.   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes glows white and he starts looking around. 

After a moment, Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

Well?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(TRUTHFUL) 

I can see some switches.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Are they in front of us?   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONCERNED) 

And do they have any picture on them?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

That's a da, comrade Hunter.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

And there are some pictures on the switches. One of a leaf, One 

of a person, one of a forest, and the last one is of a flower.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(REALIZATION) 

The Forest.   
  
  
  


Everybody, except for Exile, looks at each other, then at 

Colleen and Exile.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

Go for it.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(AGREEING) 

Right.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(AGREEING) 

Ya.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(AGREEING) 

Do it.   
  
  
  


Exile sighs.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNSURE) 

Okay...   
  
  
  


Exile pushes the "Forest" switch. At first, nothing happens, 

then the south wall slides away to reveal a doorway. Exile 

looks at Colleen.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INTERESTED) 

How did you know?   
  
  
  


Colleen smiles slyly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(KNOWINGLY) 

Simple. What's a path from the trees then a "forest" path.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

Shall we go on, guv?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(NONCHALANT) 

Why not?   
  
  
  


The Rovers continues through the new doorway. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-RainTemple-Room #3   
  
  
  


The walls in this room has vines on it. The Rovers 

enters and immediately sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

Great. Vines.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Great. Just Great.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Shall we burn them now or yet them catch us first?   
  
  
  


The guys looks at one another, before smiling evilly.   
  
  
  


GUYS 

(CHANTING) 

BURN, BABY, BURN!!!   
  
  
  


Exile smiles as his eyes glows red.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SLY) 

That could be done.   
  
  
  


A red beam leaves Exile's eyes, and hits the vines, 

burning them until they're nothing more than fine 

ash. Colleen sighs.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Well, that was pointless.   
  
  
  


The Guys smiles.   
  
  
  


GUYS 

(ENTHRALLED) 

BUT FUN!   
  
  
  


Colleen and Greta rolls their eyes.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANNOYED) 

Anyways, can we go on?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED/COMMANDING) 

Sure. Let's move.   
  
  
  


The Rovers moves onward. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-RainTemple-Room #4   
  
  
  


This is a circular room, with vines covering most of the 

room. The only thing of interest in this room is a tablet. 

The Rovers arrives.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Here we are...   
  
  
  


Hunter nods and looks around, before frowning.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Yeah, but where's the key?   
  
  
  


Aaron picks up the tablet and looks it over, frowning.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANXIOUS) 

Aaron?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Hold on.   
  
  
  


Aaron reads the tablet, and frowns, before reading it 

again, this time having a perlexed look in his eyes.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(READING/PERLEXED) 

This is curious. "This ye should know, The 4 can make a path 

to the last Keystone".   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(EXPECTANT) 

And?   
  
  
  


Aaron looks through the tablet one more time, before sighing 

and placing the tablet back, shaking his head.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

That's it.   
  
  
  


Everybody frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Great.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNEASY) 

That's not enough for us to go on...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

If anything at all.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

The key has to be here.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

Split up and search.   
  
  
  


Everybody splits up, each one searching over one section 

of the room. PAN TO: Muzzle, who is hopping along, when 

he stops and stares. CUT TO: Muzzle's POV, which shows a 

slightly loose brick. CUT TO: Normal view, as Muzzle grunts 

loudly enough to cause Hunter and Colleen to rush over.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

Muzz? You found something?   
  
  
  


Muzzle grunts and nods intently, and looks in the direction 

of the loose brick. Colleen frowns and looks at Aaron.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(COMMANDING) 

Aaron, come here.   
  
  
  


Aaron walks over and hrms as Colleen indicates 

the loose brick.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

Let's see here...   
  
  
  


Aaron removes the brick and places it on the 

ground, before searching through the hole. After 

a few seconds, he stops.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(STUNNED) 

Oh my...   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONFUSED/CONCERNED) 

What?   
  
  
  


Aaron takes out a keystone. He grins.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(JOYFUL) 

We've the 4th Key. COWABUNGA!   
  
  
  


All of the Rovers, except Eldon, smiles. 

Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

You know, you still sound like Michangelo...   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED/SLY) 

You've TURTLES on the brain...assuming you have one.   
  
  
  


Eldon scowls.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

HEY!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

All we need to get is the fifth key.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(REALIZATION) 

And I think that last riddle is the key for the 5th, but 

first, let's get out of here.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Right.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD) 

Let's hit the road, ROVERS!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers races out of the room. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Airplane-Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

So, how are we gonna find the 5th key?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SLY) 

Well, we already have everything to find the 5th.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CURIOUS) 

How's that, guv?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

The riddle itself. "This ye should know, The 4 can make a path 

to the last Keystone". I believe it's talking the four keys we 

already have.   
  
  
  


Aaron shrugs uneasily.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Of course, the only way to find out to test it.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CERTAIN) 

Why not?   
  
  
  


Hunter places the Los Angeles key.   
  
  
  


HUNTER/COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

The key from Los Angeles...   
  
  
  


Exile places the mountain key next to the Los Angeles key.   
  
  
  


EXILE/BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

The key from Mountains...   
  
  
  


Greta places the Sahara key next to the other keys.   
  
  
  


ELDON/GRETA 

(BLUNT) 

The key from the Sahara...   
  
  
  


Shag places the Rainforest next to the other keys.   
  
  
  


AARON/SHAG/MUZZLE 

(BLUNT) 

And finally, the key from the Rainforest...   
  
  
  


The moment all 4 keys are in place, a strong force of 

energy pushes the Rovers away from the keys.   
  
  
  


ALL 

(SHOCKED) 

WHOA!!!   
  
  
  


A beacon leaves the keys and the aircraft and 

moves northeastward. Hunter recovers and points 

at the beacon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

After that beacon!   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(TRUTHFUL) 

You got it, but I have a feeling we'll be following the 

beacon all night.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Right.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Eldon, you've first watch, Colleen gets 2nd, and I have third.   
  
  
  


Eldon and Colleen nods. Exile steps up.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

We'll rest up.   
  
  
  


Everbody leaves, except for Eldon, who is piloting the 

aircraft to follow the beacon. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Airplane-Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hunter is flying the 

aircraft with everybody, including Aaron, asleep. 

The word, "Friday" appears for a few seconds, before 

fading away. The moment the words are gone, everybody 

wakes up and yawns. Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Morning, guys.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

Morning, Huntie Wuntie. Where's the beacon?   
  
  
  


Hunter indicates a mountain that the beacon is shining on.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Right there.   
  
  
  


Everybody, but Exile, frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNEASY) 

That mountain seems familiar. But I can't put my 

finger on it...   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(STERN) 

It's just a mountain. Nothing more, nothing less!   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

I hafta agree with snobby female doggie.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Me too.   
  
  
  


Exile stares at the mountain intently, 

frowning thoughtfully. Suddenly, Exile's 

eyes go wide as he remembers.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SHOCKED) 

BULSHOI!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody turns to stare at Exile.   
  
  
  


ALL 

(EXCITED) 

WHAT?!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(REALIZATION) 

That's Mount Doglyumpus.   
  
  
  


Exile looks at the rest of the Rovers.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNEASY) 

Home of the Goddogs.   
  
  
  


Blitz STARES at Exile.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SHOCKED) 

WHAT?!   
  
  
  


Exile nods. Blitz stares at Hunter.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(FRANTIC) 

Huntah, we can't enter there, and get the key and HOPE to leave 

with our fur intact!   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs and nods at Blitz.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

I know, Blitz. But this time....We have no choice.   
  
  
  


Hunter regards Mt. Doglyumpus with a disturbed look.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DISTURBED) 

No choice at all.   
  
  
  


All of the Rovers regards Mt. Doglyumpus with uneasy 

and hesitation. FOCUS on Mt. Doglyumpus for a few seconds 

before FADING OUT.   
  
  
  


The words, "Quick Strike" fades in, with the Road Rover Symbol 

for a few seconds, before exploding.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


SCENE-Airplane-Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(URGENT) 

Shag, guard the other keys. We can't bring them with 

us. No telling how the goddogs will react with all the 

keys being here.   
  
  
  


Shag salutes and mutters, "You can count on me!" Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, Shag.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

The rest of us are gonna enter Olympus?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNEASY) 

Hunter, maybe you should take a close look at me. I'm no 

goddog, accent on "dog".   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASANT) 

Neither are we. But, I'm sure we will sneak in.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(CONCERNED) 

...Colleen, how many Hunter's ideas in sneaking in succeed?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNEASY) 

...He's 0 for 7.   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns even more.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(AS RATTRAP/GRIM) 

...We're gonna die.   
  
  
  


Everybody leaves, leaving Shag and the 4 keys here. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Mt. Doglyumpus-Top   
  
  
  


The only thing here of interest, is a golden gate. The 

Rovers are here, looking at said gate.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(QUICK) 

No way inside, well, that's too bad. Let's go.   
  
  
  


Colleen approaches the gate, and frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(MUSING) 

Hmmm...   
  
  
  


Colleen pushes on the gate, and it swings open. She smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

It's not locked.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNEASY/SARCASTIC) 

Yay.   
  
  
  


The Rovers cautiously enters. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Goddog City   
  
  
  


This is a city filled with goddogs, of all shapes, sizes, and 

breeds. Most seems to ignore the Rovers as they walk by, but 

some whisper among themselves. Aaron frowns uneasily.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNEASY) 

This has been one of my many nightmares...   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONFUSED) 

Whatski?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(UNEASY) 

Being in a city full of dogs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCONCERNED) 

So? How did the dream end?   
  
  
  


AARON 

(WORRIED) 

...Me and my team died. Violently.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASANT) 

Don't worry, this isn't too bad...   
  
  
  


Hunter stops in mid-sentence as he and the other 

male Rovers (including Aaron) spies Afrodite (Afy), 

a female wolf-sapien (The wolf version of a Cano-Sapien). 

Afy is extremely beautiful and is wearing a simple toga. 

The male Rovers are still staring at Afy, like lost pups. 

Greta notices this and frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONCERNED) 

Guys?   
  
  
  


Greta frowns and waves her hands at front of the guys' faces, 

but they still seem like they're in a trance, staring at Afy.   
  
  
  


GUYS 

(STUNNED) 

...WOW.   
  
  
  


Greta glances at Colleen, and just gives a slight nod. 

Colleen ahems and then:   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SCREAMING) 

AKBAR!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen dropkicks the male Rovers, knocking them out 

of the trance. They blink then look sheepishly at Greta 

and Colleen.   
  
  
  


GUYS 

(APPOLOGETIC) 

...Sorry.   
  
  
  


Muzzle grunts, "Sorry" as well. Greta and Colleen 

nods, understanding. Eldon looks around.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

Okay, where to?   
  
  
  


Exile indicates a nearby building which the beacon is shining upon.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

There. The beacon landed thereski.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Let's go.   
  
  
  


The Rovers cautiously enters. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Goddog City-Treasure Room   
  
  
  


This is a place where all the truly priceless and worth 

protecting items are stored. On a table is a Keystone. 

The Rovers arrives and Aaron nervously looks around, 

before spying the Keystone.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(WORRIED) 

Let's just grab the key and leave.   
  
  
  


Hunter shrugs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Why not?   
  
  
  


Colleen steps forward and grabs the key. With that, the 

Rovers turns to leave. Two beams of light appears before 

the Rovers and forms into Ares and Zeus. Ares is a male 

Wolf-Sapien, he is wearing a Military-ish uniform. Zeus 

is a male Wolf-Sapien. He is dresses in a toga. Both of 

them stares at the Rovers.   
  
  
  


ARES 

(STERN) 

I believe you have goddog property. Hand it over. Or else.   
  
  
  


The Rovers backs away from Zeus and Ares.   
  
  
  


ROVERS/AARON 

(NERVOUS) 

Um...   
  


Colleen frantically looks around and spots Hunter, far 

away. Colleen readies to toss the key.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCITED) 

HUNTER! GO WIDE!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter hears Colleen and nods. Colleen tosses the key 

towards Hunter, who catches it, and starts running away 

at super speed.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

GOT IT!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(FRANTIC) 

Come on! Let's goski!   
  
  
  


The Rovers proceeds to leave. Zeus' eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


ZEUS 

(DEADLY) 

You won't be leaving with the key...alive.   
  
  
  


A lightning bolt appears in Zeus' right hand and he hurls it 

at the Rovers, causing a explosion. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Goddog City   
  
  
  


A explosion can be seen, hurling the Rovers away from 

the building. Aaron and Colleen lands on their feet, 

with the others rolling away from the blast. The moment 

the Rovers has recovered from the explosion, both Ares 

and Zeus are there, with a fireball and a lightning bolt 

ready. Eldon utters two words:   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRANTIC) 

KEEP RUNNING!   
  
  
  


As the Rovers runs away from the advancing Zeus and Ares, 

Hunter takes out his walkie talkie, and speaks into it.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(URGENT) 

SHAG! CANCEL THE BEACON!   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Airplane-Cockpit   
  
  
  


Shag, wearing headsets, hears Hunter, and frowns briefly 

before removing a key. Instantly, the beacon is gone. 

Shag smiles and mutters, "It's done." Unknowingly to Shag, 

a couple of shadowy figures are sneaking up on him. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Goddog City   
  
  
  


The chase continues, with the Rovers evading Ares' 

and Zeus' blasts. Colleen points ahead, where the 

golden gate looms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCITED) 

KEEP GOING! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!   
  
  
  


Zeus throws a lightning bolt causing another explosion, 

which sends the Rovers flying...   
  
  
  


ALL 

(SCREAMING) 

WHOAH!!!   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Mt. Doglyumpus-Top   
  
  
  


The Explosion hurls the Rovers out through the gates, 

slamming each against the ground. They look up as Ares 

and Zeus looms over them. Just before Ares and Zeus could 

blast the Rovers, Hera appears, arms crossed and glaring at 

Ares and Zeus. With a sigh, Ares and Zeus disappears with Hera. 

The Rovers slowly stands up. Aaron grunts as he looks at the key 

in Hunter's hands.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

Okay. If this isn't the last key, I will be VERY upset.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Da.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AUTHORIATIVE) 

Come on, Rovers. Shag's waiting for us.   
  
  
  


The Rovers climbs down. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Landing Site   
  
  
  


Parvo, Groomer, and several Cano-Mutants are around the 

Rovers' plane. With them is Shag, who is being held by a 

couple of Cano-Mutants. Parvo is holding the other keys. 

The Rovers arrives, and stares helplessly.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(SINKING FEELING) 

Uh-Oh.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(SLY) 

Greetings, Rovers. I believe you've something for us. Hand it over.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(BLUNT) 

And we want the key now.   
  
  
  


Several Cano-Mutants aims their rifles at the Rovers.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(COLD) 

And I MEAN, NOW.   
  
  
  


The Rovers looks at one another.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(GRIM) 

This does not look good. At all.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(STERN) 

Espically, since Parvo has the other keys.   
  
  
  


Aaron looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(HONEST) 

We can't let him have the last one.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Right.   
  
  
  


With that, Hunter runs off at super speed. Parvo notices this.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(ORDERING) 

Cano-Mutants! After Hunter! He has the last key!   
  
  
  


Several Mutants runs after Hunter. Colleen smiles slyly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SLY/SCREAMING) 

You should worry about yourself, guv. SEPOY REBELLION!   
  
  
  


Colleen hits Parvo with several punches and kicks, before 

finishing off with a dropkick, which knocks the keys loose 

from Parvo's hands...and into Groomer's waiting hands. Colleen 

momentarily frowns at this, but attacks Parvo with a battle cry 

of, "CN Tower!" knocking him into the Mutants that is holding 

Shag, thereby freeing him. Shag rushes over to Colleen, while 

Parvo groans and coughs.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(COUGHING) 

NO! *cough* LOSENAGE!!!   
  
  
  


Shag mutters, "Thanks." Colleen grins.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

No Problem, Shag.   
  
  
  


Groomer rushes forward, holding a losenage dispenser, and the keys.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(EXCITED) 

Coming, my general!   
  
  
  


Exile narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SMUG) 

I don't think soski. One footski that is hotski coming upski.   
  
  
  


A red beam leaves Exile's eyes and hits Groomer's 

left foot. Groomer screams.   
  
  
  


GROOMER 

(IN PAIN) 

ARGH!!!   
  
  
  


Groomer holds her foot. This return sends the keys flying 

into Greta's and Blitz's waiting arms. They grins as Hunter 

returns having lost the Mutants that was chasing him.   
  
  
  


GRETA/BLITZ 

(PLEASED) 

We got the keys!   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Then, it's time to make this a done deal...Who's turn is 

it this time?   
  
  
  


Colleen indicates Blitz.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Blinkey.   
  
  
  


Blitz hears this and growls.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

THAT'S BLITZ!!!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SLY) 

Whatever, Fluffy.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns at Colleen, before removing Muzzle's 

metal muzzle and restraits.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SHOUTING) 

LET'S MUZZLE 'EM!!!   
  
  
  


Muzzle rips his straitjacket and leaps upon the 

Cano-Mutants, Parvo, and Groomer. PAN TO: The 

Rovers, who are grimacing, except for Eldon, who 

is frowning. Greta notice this.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONCERNED) 

What's wrong, El?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SAD) 

...I wanna Eldon them...   
  
  
  


Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED/SHOUTING) 

Doakie Okie...LET'S ELDON 'EM!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles and lunges into the chaos. Hunter peers into 

the chaos before looking away.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SICK) 

Okay...Who's glad they haven't ate anything?   
  
  
  


Everybody nods. Aaron stares for a few short seconds 

before looking away.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(SICK) 

That is...VERY...Disturbing.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

Well, Parvo is out of wayski, What do we do about Demona?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

We know one thing, Demona can't have the keys.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNEASY) 

But if we don't return with the keys, heaven knows what she's 

gonna do with Chow boy, and those two pretty females.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(GRIM) 

I know one thing, it won't be pretty.   
  
  
  


Everybody nods, frowning.   
  
  
  


ALL 

(DEPRESSED) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Eldon and Muzzle walks back, both 

looking with very satisfied.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Ah. Muzzling is so refreshing...What's with the long faces?   
  
  
  


Muzzle grunts as well, equally confused.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(GRIM) 

We still have to face Demona.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(AGREEING) 

Ya. And all the keys are all here. We can't handle them over to Demona.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I think I have a plan.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(INTERESTED) 

What?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns and says via Sign Language, "First, we need tell 

Demona that we can't do anything about this". The Rovers nods. 

Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MOCK DEPRESSED) 

...Nevermind. It's stupid.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MOCK DEFEATED) 

Yeah. Let's head back. It's Over.   
  
  
  


The Rovers moves on as Eldon continues to tell the Rovers of 

the plan via sign language. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Containment Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Demona laughs as she hears Hunter.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(PLEASED) 

You're so right, Hunter. It will be over soon.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(DELIGHTED) 

Over...FOREVER.   
  
  
  


Demona continues to laugh. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Containment Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Rovers walks in, with Hunter 

holding all the keys. Hunter stares at Demona.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COLD) 

Here's the keys, Demona. Now, let them go.   
  
  
  


Demona takes the keys from Hunter.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(TRUTHFUL/DEMENTED) 

I will let them go...all of you. but I figured that you might want 

to stick around to see the end of humanity.   
  
  
  


Everybody frowns and crosses their arms.   
  
  
  


ALL EXCEPT DEMONA 

(ANNOYED) 

Not really.   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(SLY) 

A shame, but I always like a captive audience.   
  
  
  


Demona walks towards Pandora's box.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(PLEASED) 

Now, to unlock the box and bring about the end of humanity.   
  
  
  


As Demona prepares to insert the first key, Ruben bangs 

against the wall, frantically.   
  
  
  


RUBEN 

(PROTESTING) 

NO! The box was never meant to be opened! STOP!!!   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(EVIL) 

I know. That's why I'm opening it...   
  
  
  


Demona continues to insert the keys. Colleen glances at Eldon.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(WORRIED) 

I hope your plan works, guv.   
  
  
  


Shag nods in agreement with Colleen. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

Me too, but if it doesn't, it's been really nice knowing you all.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(TRUTHFUL) 

Da. Same hereski.   
  
  
  


Demona frowns.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(ANNOYED) 

How sweet. How...sickening.   
  
  
  


Everybody stares at Demona.   
  
  
  


ALL EXCEPT DEMONA 

(ANNOYED) 

SHUT UP.   
  
  
  


Demona grins.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(EVILLY) 

Fine. With all the keys in, Pandora's Box will now be UNLEASHED!!!   
  
  
  


Demona prepares to open Pandora's Box, but a white blast 

of energy strikes her in the chest and sends her flying 

back. Demona recovers and stares.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(STUNNED) 

WHAT?!   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles smugly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SMUG) 

BUSTED!!!   
  
  
  


Greta grins smugly.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(INFORMATIVE/SMUG) 

We've the goddogs placed a extra safety seal on the box in case 

if all the keys are collected: Only those pure of heart can open 

the Pandora's Box.   
  
  
  


Demona aims a plasma rifle at Greta, growling.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(ANGRY) 

THEN OPEN IT FOR ME!!!   
  
  
  


Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SMUG) 

Too lateski.   
  
  
  


Demona frowns at Exile's words, before turning and before 

the box disappears before her very eyes. Demona screams 

in a mixture of shock and anger.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(SHOCKED) 

What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SLY) 

Did we mention that once one NOT pure of heart tried to open 

the box, the box teleports out of here? No? Darn. We have to 

remember the next time.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SLY) 

We have one more thing to show youski...Alyssa! Janice! Grab 

onto Ruben! NOWSKI!   
  
  
  


ALYSSA/JANICE 

(IN UNISON) 

Why not?   
  
  
  


Alyssa and Janice grabs hold of Ruben as he is glowing, and in 

a flash of light. All 3 disappears. Greta smiles, as Demona 

stares, in a mixture of shock and anger.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SMUG) 

Instant Teleportation of the Box Guardian. Too bad. No more 

pawns.   
  
  
  


Demona is visibly shaking with uncontrollable rage.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(ANGRY) 

...Congradulations, Rovers. You've saved everybody, but yourselves 

and Aaron.   
  
  
  


Demona draws the collars' remote control. The Rovers' eyes 

widden as does Aaron's.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(MURDEROUS) 

Which, I'm gonna remedy...with this.   
  
  
  


The Rovers rushes forward, to try to stop Demona, but Demona 

pushes down on the button. The Rovers collapses to the floor, 

screaming and shaking violently in pain. Demona revels in 

the Rovers' pain.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(COLD) 

Aren't so proud now, are you? I may have lost this chance to 

destroy humanity once and for all time, but unfortunately, 

you won't be as lucky!   
  
  
  


The Rovers continues to scream.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(IN PAIN/GRIM) 

BUL...SH...OI!!! Dunno...how long...we can...hold out...   
  
  
  


AARON 

(IN PAIN/HOPEFUL) 

Hop...efully...Either Hunter...or...Eldon has a plan...   
  
  
  


HUNTER/ELDON 

(IN PAIN) 

Sorry.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(IN PAIN/DEFEATED) 

I was hoping the goddogs would rescue us from this...   
  
  
  


As it seems the Rovers and Aaron are doomed, a green 

glow surrounds the collars, and the collars falls 

away from the Rovers' necks. Demona stares.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(CONCERNED) 

What?!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUICK) 

QUICK! Toss the collars away!   
  
  
  


The other Rovers hears Hunter and they toss the collars far 

away, where they explode harmlessly. Demona growls.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(SHOCKED/ANGER) 

NO!   
  
  
  


The Rovers stands up, and starts moving towards Demona.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COLD) 

Now, let's see what you can do against a little teamwork, Demona.   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes glows red.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(COLD) 

Da.   
  
  
  


Blitz's claws comes out, and he grins wickedly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(COLD) 

Ya.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(COLD) 

You're going down, guv.   
  
  
  


Eldon draws out his sword.   
  
  
  


ELDON/GRETA 

(COLD) 

For keeps!   
  
  
  


Shag does the "rolling up the sleeves" motion and 

mutters something that should never be repeated 

(Being a kids' show and all) while Muzzle grunts 

angrily. Aaron unshealth his claws.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(COLD) 

Not to mention, that I need to "talk" with you about 

a certain kidnapping.   
  
  
  


Demona frowns as she notes that she is outnumbered, and 

turns to flee. Demona runs towards a window, and crashes 

through it, and starts flying away. The Rovers rushes to 

the now broken window to see Demona glide away. Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

She's getting awayski!   
  
  
  


Eldon places his left hand on Exile's shoulder. Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Don't worry about it, she usually gets away from the clan as well, 

but for now, she's out of everybody's hair...and fur.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I think that alone calls for a victory howl.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods in agreement with Blitz and addresses the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD) 

TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers howls as one. Aaron growls lowly as he covers his ears.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(ANNOYED) 

SHEESH!!! The next time, I want to be kidnapped and put into a 

cat team! ARGH!   
  
  
  


The Rovers stops howling and walks out of the Room, 

with Aaron following. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Runway   
  
  
  


This is simple runway. The only plane here is the Turbojet 

Rover. The Rovers enters this room (after Blitz makes a 

doorway for them) and smiles at the sight of the Turbojet Rover.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

So, this is where the Turbojet was being hiddenski...   
  
  
  


Exile frowns as he hears some beeping from his scanner. He draws 

it out, and hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

And I'm detecting scramblersski.   
  
  
  


Exile puts the scanner away, and frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

I think that's whyski Mission Control isn't able to find usski.   
  
  
  


Colleen opens the ramp, and sees the collars (including 

Greta's red bow collar) and Eldon's REAL sword is on the 

Turbojet Rover's floor. Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Not only that, here's our collars and Eldon's sword, guv.   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONFUSED) 

I can see why our collarsski, but why comrade Eldon's sword?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(TRUTHFUL) 

Hubert installed a tracer in it, since I refused to wear a collar. 

I'm not sure how Demona found out about it.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Forget about it, guv. We've beaten her.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

For now. Demona has a very annoying tenadices to bounce back from 

losses.   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles and does a macho pose.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(MACHO) 

Ya. But the next I see her, I'll bite her tooshie.   
  
  
  


The Rovers looks at Blitz, frowning.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(ANNOYED) 

Don't be weird boy.   
  
  
  


Blitz sulks. Hunter glances at Aaron.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

What about you, Aaron?   
  
  
  


Aaron frowns.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(BLUNT) 

I think I shall head back by taxi. My friends should be 

worried sick by now, and I have one heck of a story to 

tell them.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns at Aaron's words, remembering something.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CONFUSED) 

That remind me what are we gonna tell the Master? We have 

been missing over a week.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

The truth. He deserves to know.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

Da.   
  
  
  


Shag and Muzzle nods. Eldon hrms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

I don't know about you guys, but this might be one whale of 

a tale. And, definitely one destined to be a legend.   
  
  
  


Hunter just shrugs at Eldon, before looking at the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Let's head for home, Rovers.   
  
  
  


The Rovers climbs aboard the Turbojet Rover. Aaron 

watches the Turbojet rushes down the runway, before 

turning to leave.   
  
  
  


AARON 

(AGREEING) 

Yup. DEFINITELY one for legend.   
  
  
  


Aaron leaves. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-City-Skyline   
  
  
  


A small part of a nearby building slides away, revealing a 

runway. From that runway, the Turbojet Rover takes off and 

quickly climbs upwards, before heading southward. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Turbojet Rover-Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The radio crackles to life. Hunter 

picks up the receiver.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(FROM RADIO, EXCITED) 

...ROVERS! We have lost contact with you for a week! What happened?!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(TO RADIO, STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

Sorry about that, Master. We got sidetracked...slightly. It's like this...   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(FROM RADIO, HONEST) 

Tell me back at Mission Control. I'm glad you're all okay.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(TO RADIO/PLEASED) 

Thanks, Master. Turbojet Rover, Out.   
  
  
  


Hunter replaces the receiver. Eldon frowns as he looks out 

of the cockpit. CUT TO: Eldon's POV. Through Eldon's eyes 

we can see what looks like a shadowy figure moving among 

various statues. CUT TO: Normal view, as Exile glances at 

Eldon.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

What is it, comrade?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

...It's nothing. Probably just my imagination.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE-Side of Building   
  
  
  


The camera FOCUSES on the shadows then ZOOMS IN to reveal 

Demona who is watching the Turbojet Rover angrily.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

Pandora was a waste of my time and effort. But that was 

your plan, eh Rovers?   
  
  
  


Demona growls lowly.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(FURIOUS) 

It was all in my grasp! The utter destruction of the human race! 

And now, it is forever gone! Even if I find Pandora's Box again, 

it will only open to those pure of heart! THEY TRICKED ME!!!   
  


Demona's features darkens.   
  


DEMONA 

(COLD) 

I will not forget this act of transgression, Rovers. I will 

make sure you pay dearly for this. All of you.   
  
  
  


Demona smirks dangerously.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(OMINOUS) 

...Espically Bronx.   
  
  
  


Demona laughs insanely as the camera does a FADE OUT.   
  
  
  


Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, and Zeus appear courtesy 

of George Aguirres.   
  



End file.
